


An HR Nightmare

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, MILD VILLAINRY, Sex, Smut, a buncha sex, in the office and stuff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: Rule Number One: Don't sleep with your boss.Okay, Nathalie Sancoeur broke that rule, but as long as she doesn't fall in love with Gabriel Agreste, she should be fine, right?





	1. The Skirt Problem

Nathalie followed Gabriel dutifully around the Louvre, his sketchbook in her hands as he walked through the museum. He was so dead set on scheduled art museum visits at least once a month. 

Why he couldn’t go alone was beyond her, but he was paying her for the wasted day, so it hardly mattered. 

“Has the accounting department submitted the flash report?” Gabriel asked her as she scribbled something into his sketchbook. “It wasn’t in my inbox this morning.” 

Nathalie swiped around her phone. “Yes. Equities are up this month from last year.” 

Gabriel nodded, staring at the oil painting in front of them. It nearly stretched across the entire wall. He glanced around them for a moment. “Thank you. Wait here.” 

He moved to a near hidden door, testing the knob before Nooroo slipped out of his jacket, sullenly unlocking the door for him. Gabriel slipped inside.

Nathalie let out a breath, and glanced around, wincing as a butterfly slipped out of the closet and landed on her phone. 

“Leave me alone, sir,” she murmured.

She heard a low chuckle, the the black butterfly flew off of her phone. Watching it go, she turned back to the supply closet door, tapping her heel. Nathalie would’ve preferred staying home, if this was the true intention of his outing. 

At least, she wished he had told her to wear something comfortable run in. Maybe she could send him in an invoice if her shoes were ruined. 

He rejoined her, his gaze flickering about. “Let’s go.” 

“Lead the way, sir,” she murmured as they pretend to go to the next room of the exhibit. “Here? Of all places, Gabriel? What if art is stolen during the attack?”

Gabriel gave her a wry look. 

She glared at him, and then heard a crash. Screaming filled the air as she froze. Gabriel pulled her away, far better at faking surprise than she was, and suddenly they were running. 

He lead her out of an emergency exit, and they were running across the pavillion when her skirt tore. The sound of the ripping was practically deafening. She yelped, wrenching herself free of him and pulling at her torn skirt, trying to protect her dignity.

Gabriel’s eyes fell to the car idling for them. “It’s a quick run, Nathalie.” 

The tear of her skirt ran up her thigh, and she glared at him, fighting between fear, anger, and embarrassment. “You ruined one of my favorite skirts, sir, and I’m practically exposed. I’m not running and flashing anyone.” 

His eyes fell to her legs. “I’ll lend you something at the mansion. And the tear is along the side seam. I’ll fix it. Let’s just go.” 

She grimaced, but agreed, following him to the car despite her rage. He opened the door for her, and took off his suit jacket as he did. Handing it to her to cover her legs, he closed the door on her and walked to the other side, just as the akuma was leaving the museum. 

Nodding to the driver, the car pulled away. They sat in silence, Gabriel’s coat on her lap. “This attack shouldn’t impede operations.” 

Nodding, she plucked her phone out of her purse. “Hopefully. It’s difficult to keep employees in line during an attack, sir.” 

He clicked his tongue, he knew it was his fault, but that came with the territory of juggling a billion dollar company and a supervillain career. “I’m sure we can increase security around the building, or at least appear to do so. If we can make them feel safe, they will be more motivated to stay at work.” 

“I can have our contractor look over our current plans and see what we can do, sir.” 

Gabriel nodded sharply. She realized that he was ruffled, uncomfortable to be without the third element of his three piece suit. It was a different look, and her boss was a consistent, iconic gentleman. Neither of them were suited for change.

When they arrived at the mansion and pulled into the garage, she handed the jacket back to him. “Thank you, sir.” 

“It’s no issue,” he replied, carefully not to let his eyes stray. “Adrien is not home at the moment, so there’s no one here to see you. If you’ll follow me, please.” 

She let out a small breath, “Where is Adrien, sir?” 

“Apartment hunting,” he answered, heading up the stairs. “He will be moving out soon.” 

Nathalie’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Oh, I wasn’t aware.” 

“He needs to spread his wings,” Gabriel admitted, turning into his master bedroom. “I may have overly-sheltered him.” 

Disappearing into a closet, Nathalie sat down in an armchair, looking around the room. It had not changed in the five years since she had last scene it. Gabriel had subtly never required her presence there, once Emilie had disappeared. 

She realized, too late, that Gabriel was looking through  _ Emilie’s  _ wardrobe, which he still had, of course. In his private room after half a decade. It was odd of her boss, but Nathalie tried to let it wash off her back. It was none of her business and-if it meant not having to go across town to change into one of her own skirts-fine.

He appeared with a black pencil skirt, a thick ruffle diagonally across the front and wrapping around the hem. “I think this will work fine.” 

Nathalie stood, wincing at the balls of her feet pressing into her shoes. She really shouldn’t have ran in them. “Thank you, sir,” she said, taking the skirt away from him.

“I’ll leave you to change. Leave your skirt on the bed, I’ll fix it and have it on your desk tomorrow morning.”

She smiled, her mouth tight. “I appreciate it.” 

He nodded, taking his slightly wrinkled suit jacket and leaving the room. Nathalie slipped off her skirt, feeling slightly awkward as a draft hit the back of her thighs. 

Nathalie glared at the skirt. It was unlike anything she normally wore. Her fashion always aimed for practicality and timelessness. This skirt had a boldness she would never go for. Still, Nathalie slipped it on, because there were no other options. 

She looked in the mirror and pressed her lips together. It was far too short for a professional. The high-waisted skirt stopped just below her butt, and seemed to threaten to ride up. 

Nathalie stole towards the desk in Gabriel’s bedroom, searching the drawers for tape but finding nothing. She sighed in defeat, leaving her torn skirt on the bed, and leaving the room.

She was going to kill him. 

 

XXX

 

When Gabriel saw her walk into the office, he tried not to hesitate when speaking to her. She was stunning. It was...odd, and it probably required therapy, that he was excited to see Nathalie in Emilie’s clothes. Maybe he was just happy that someone was wearing them. 

More so, Nathalie looked stunning. He was certain that he had never seen her show off her legs, the delicate curve of her thighs. Gabriel honestly hadn’t meant to give her a skirt that short. He had searched for something that would match her ensemble. 

His assistant had always worn skirts the fell just below the knees, and they were flattering on her, but this was a shocking change to him. 

“I hope the skirt fits alright,” he told her politely, trying not to make it seem as though he was staring. “I think you and Emilie were the same size.” 

“Despite the height difference,” she replied, “it fits fine. I appreciate your accommodations, sir.” 

“It’s never a problem,” he told her, looking down at the sketches on his desk. “I need to start getting rid of her clothing, at least.”

He heard  _ her _ pause at that, freeze and process the information. “I--I’ll happily assist you, if you need the help,” she finally said. 

“Thank you, Nathalie,” Gabriel said, looking up at her. “It is...it’s time to move on, to say the least, but her clothing collection is very impressive, so I will need all the help I can get. Obviously, you are welcome to any pieces that catch your eye, within reason. We’ll need to have items researched and appraised, donated and sold properly. It’ll be a massive project, with all the designer labels and original garments.” 

She frowned at that, but sharply nodded. “When would you like to start?” 

Gabriel sucked in a breath, paling slightly. “After Adrien moves out. I’ve discussed it with him, of course, but I think it’d be best--he shouldn’t have to do sort through all the clothing she didn’t even wear or want. I never saw her in the skirt you’re wearing, for example.” 

Nathalie pursed her lips. “I understand.” 

He glanced away, at least distracted from her. “Thank you, that will be all.” 

She nodded, turning and heading for her desk. His eyes caught the hem of her skirt hiking up, and the subtle balling of her fists. Nathalie wasn’t allowing herself to fix the problem. Gabriel smirked at that, and sat back down at his desk, vowing not to let himself daydream about it. 

Nathalie only fixed it when she sat down at her desk, in the corner of his office. She gracefully got back to her own work, and he could imagine her scowling now at the dozens of emails she had missed. 

Gabriel nearly wanted to go to her, turn her chair to face him, and move the skirt further up her thighs. The thought shocked him, but she was privy to his supervillain work. How could wanting her be so shocking, in a relative sense? 

He tried to shake it off, returning to his own work. He needed to get sketches to Lauren Vermont by the end of business. Pulling out his pencils and watercolors, he set back to work. He forgot about Nathalie (and everything else in the world) within minutes. 

There was a knock to the office door, and Gabriel looked up, Adrien had returned. 

“I found an apartment!” He exclaimed. 

Gabriel smiled at him. “Oh, that’s great.” 

Adrien went to Nathalie, who stood and took the folder from his hands. “It’s nice,” she murmured. “I’m going to run a background check on the real estate agent, and I have a checklist for you that I use whenever I move.” 

He nodded, and then his eyebrows pushed together. “Did you change skirts?”

“Oh, yes, I spilled coffee on mine,” she replied easily. “Gabriel lent me one of your mother’s.” 

_ Oh, bless her for not telling Adrien about the attack,  _ Gabriel thought.  

Adrien nodded. “I figured. I don’t know why my mother wore skirts that shirt.” 

“They weren’t short on  _ her, _ ” Nathalie replied, a slight edge to her voice. “Nevertheless, it’s fine. You don’t remember it, but I wrote the dress code policy.” 

He laughed. “When were you going to update the tattoo policy?” 

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Maybe when you decide to never, ever get one, under any circumstances, Adrien.” 

Adrien smirked, and turned back to Nathalie. “Did you know that Father has a tattoo?” 

Nathalie’s eyebrows shot up as Gabriel felt his neck grow hot. “I did not, and I’m certainly not curious about what or where it is,” she tried and failed to sound as professional as possible.

“Nathalie.” 

“It’s on his shoulder blade and it’s two butterflies. I saw it on the beach trip you made us take,” Adrien told her. 

“Adrien.” 

“Don’t be mad, it’s on your skin, Father,” Adrien told him. “Speaking of...life-changing things. Here’s the thing.” He took in a breath, “I adopted a kitten. He’s available in two or three days. I thought I’d have the apartment immediately but the old tenants need to move out first, so it’ll be a few weeks.” 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “You’re not bringing a kitten into my house, Adrien.” 

He nodded obediently, though there was a glint in his eye that neither Gabriel nor Nathalie seemed to like. “You’re right, of course. I’ll be in my room if you all need me.” 

When the door closed, Nathalie glanced over to him. “He’s going to sneak the cat into his bedroom.” 

“I know,” he replied. “He’s been far too rebellious lately.” 

“He’s a bad liar, if you don’t mind me saying so, sir.” 

Gabriel nodded. “Did the apartment look good, or were you just saying so?” 

“It looks nicer than mine, sir.” 

 

XXX

 

Endless fantasies. Nathalie did not enjoy her own mind when something in her environment changed. Hence why she rarely moved (she went into cleaning and organizing frenzies), or changed her makeup, or her wardrobe. 

The skirt, the way her boss had looked at her when she wore it. It was nearly all too much. She sat on the edge of her bed, taking off her shoes, and unzipping the offending garment. Nathalie only missed her skirt. 

Now, she thought of Gabriel, sewing up her skirt, feeling the fabric in his fingers. Nathalie ground those fantasies out of her mind, just like she did the fantasies at work. 

Gabriel would’ve been under her desk, servicing her and apologizing for the akuma attack. 

Nathalie tried not to think of it. He was probably not used to the skirt length on her, and they were  _ both  _ a tad guilty of it. 

_ Still,  _ she mused,  _ he’s getting rid of Emilie’s things. _ Nathalie wondered if he was ready to move on, or if he had been ready for a while, and simply waiting for Adrien to move out. 

_ Or maybe he was just saying it to say it, and he’ll never actually do it. _

Somewhere across the city, Nathalie knew Gabriel was fixing her skirt. As she got ready for bed, she hoped that his thoughts were somewhat professional.


	2. The Author Watched the Syren Episode

Her skirt was on her desk the next morning, nicely pressed and perfectly mended. “Thank you, sir,” she told him. For some reason that morning, he was already at his desk, with the cup of coffee she’d normally make for him. “I sent the skirt you lent me to the cleaners, I’ll have it back to you by this afternoon.” 

Gabriel shook his head. “It was flattering on you, Nathalie. Keep it.” 

Nathalie nodded, though she highly doubted that she’d ever wear that skirt to work again. It was too much trouble. “Thank you, sir.”

They both got to their work for several hours. Nathalie had paperwork couriered to the mansion, and set to annotating contracts and proposals so her boss wouldn’t have to read them. It took over the behtter part of the afternoon, and she was completely in the zone until Gabriel stood, announced that he would return soon, and left for his secret lair. 

She took her phone out of her purse, found the local news radio, and let it play as she worked. There was no reason not to keep updated on what was happening. 

The sound of rushing water filled her ears. Nathalie looked up, just in time to see the doors and windows breaking, water rushing in. Nathalie was briefly reminded of Titanic. Specifically, the scene of the captain in the pilot house of the ship, when the water came in and drowned him. 

Nathalie struggled to swim, towards the windows, but she had not taken much of a breath. She knew she’d take a small amount of water into her longs, her throat would close, and she’d die.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist, and suddenly Nathalie was on the floor of the dusty attic.

Soaking wet, Nathalie moved to sit up, looking around. They were in the dusty attic of the mansion. It was mildly satisfying, actually, to see Hawkmoth looking like a wet dog. 

Actually. 

“Detransform,” she said in her most angry-sounding voice. “No.”

He let out a breath, and let go his transformation. Gabriel’s hair was sopping wet, his suit ruined, which was an incredibly satisfying sight for Nathalie. “I’m glad you’re okay, too,” he told her, standing up.

She winced as she stood, her heels squishing. Nathalie ran through her stringy hair, pulling out errant bobby pins out. 

“Jesus Christ,” he murmured, peeling away his jacket and handing it to her. 

Nathalie glared at him. “I don’t want your damned jacket, it’s also soaking wet!” 

“It’s not paper thin, at least,” he snapped at her. 

She glanced down at her chest. Nathalie grimaced, her cheeks flushed as she tried to adjust her hair to cover herself. “Fuck me,” she murmured, turning away from her.

“And watch your language,” he added, a sharp tone to his voice. “We really need to discuss the lack of professionalism as of late.” 

“Yes, we-”

“You have been  _ highly  _ unprofessional, Nathalie,” He cut her off, setting his jacket down. “Do you honestly think this is acceptable in the workplace?” 

She turned back to him. “Are you kidding me, sir? You caused both of my wardrobe malfunctions! All of this”-she gestured at their wet clothes-”is  _ your  _ fault.”

He glared at her, Then, he tilted his head. “Even so,” he replied, “you can’t say ‘fuck me’ around the office.” 

Nathalie smirked. “What can’t I say, sir?” 

He glanced away. “I’m not going to repeat myself, Nathalie. We need to get out of these wet clothes. We’ll catch a cold.” Gabriel sucked in a shaky breath, taking off his tie. He looked distinctly flushed. “Please take the jacket, Nathalie.”

She moved closer to him. “I won’t.” 

He looked back down at her, his shoulders tense. Gabriel loosened his tie. “Are you sure?” 

“I won’t tell anyone, sir.” 

Gabriel moved towards her immediately. He kissed her jaw, leading her backwards, sitting her down on a chest. They began to peel away each other’s clothes, sopping wet and clinging to their bodies anyway.

She panted as he slid his hand up her thighs. “I don’t have anything,” he murmured, his fingers ghosted along her clit, and he grinned as she cried out, pulling him closer. 

“I’m on the pill, please just--ah, sir!” Nathalie pulled at his belt as his fingers moved inside her, gently stroking through her. His other hand pressed into her back as she fumbled at his belt and trousers. “Gabriel…” she cried as he pulled his hands away from her, undoing his belt. 

He eased himself into her, his breath stuttering between moans. “Is this alright?” Gabriel murmured, fucking her slowly, both of them getting used to the sensation. 

“Y-yeah,” Nathalie breathed out, her legs wrapping around his waist. “Sir...fuck.” 

Gabriel grunted, his thumb brushing against her moist clit as he fucked her harder. “I’m close,” he told her. “N-Nathalie,” he stammed, kissing her desperately. “Please.” 

She nodded, digging her nails into his chest. Nathalie felt herself peaking, her heart pounding. He hadn’t stopped touching her, brushing his hand up and down her back, his other hand massaging her clit. 

It was all too much. Nathalie cried out, clinging to him as she unraveled. He followed shortly thereafter, arching his back. His eyes screwed shut as he stroked his dick through her a few more times. He pulled out, and they both sighed, sweaty and spent.

“You…” Nathalie’s voice trailed off, her thoughts not completely together. She watched him turn away, and pull his phone out of his jacket pocket. “Is your phone broken, sir?” 

He grimaced, and suddenly, pink magic washed over them. They were suddenly dry to the phone, and he shook his head. “Everything should be back to normal,” he replied, clicking his tongue. 

She stood, brushing dust off of her ass and thighs. Nathalie found her clothes, shaking them out and getting dressed. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned back to him. “Sir?”

Gabriel was putting on his suit jacket. He adjusted his glasses. “This can’t happen again, for the sake of our working relationship.” 

Nathalie nodded. “I wouldn’t want to compromise my job, sir.” 

He said nothing for a few moments, but smiled politely, and looked around. “I’m sure we can find the exit door somewhere. I don’t think I’ve been up here in a decade.” 

She took off her heels, and he stared at her with bewildered expression. 

Nathalie climbed on the chest, looking around. Unable to see the door, she climbed up to the next thing, a dusty filing cabinet. 

“Nathalie!” He protested, moving to the filing cabinet that she was standing on. “This isn’t safe!” 

“Thank you, for reducing your liability by informing me that this isn’t safe,” she replied. “I’ll inform HR of your compliance.”

He grumbled as she stood on the cabinet, her breath hitching as the cabinet teetered. “It’s that way,” she pointed. “Help me down, sir.” 

Nathalie put her hands on his shoulders. She observed his pale expression as he picked her up, on arm under her knees, and another hand against her waist. 

Relaxing as soon as she was on the ground, Nathalie pressed her lips together. “Something the matter, sir?” 

He shook it off, glaring at her as they headed off for the door. “I didn’t save you from drowning for you to break your skull falling off a filing cabinet,” he finally said. 

She sighed, staring at his back and wondering why he was being difficult. “I’m sorry, sir.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I won’t get into any trouble a miraculous cure can’t undo,” she added quickly, “Anymore.” 

Gabriel opened the door, which lead to a set of narrow stairs. “After you,” he gestured her through.

Nathalie nodded, prayed he wouldn’t push her down the stairs, and went downstairs. 

  
  



	3. Adrien Moves out and Nathalie and Gabriel Are Alone, dun dun dunnn

Nathalie spent the night the day before Adrien was meant to move out. 

It was...an interesting prospect, but when Gabriel offered (because the movers were coming at five in the morning), Nathalie agreed, her gaze lingered as he cleared his throat and turned, returning to his desk. 

They had not spoken of their transgressions. 

She had fantasized that he would knock on her guest room door, and sheepishly invite himself in. Nathalie would pretend to hesitate, because they weren't alone in the house--but Adrien was on the opposite side of the mansion. He wouldn’t know a thing. 

In the end, he had not come to her door, and Nathalie knew better than to go to him. She wondered if he was thinking of her that night.

She woke up the next morning at four in the morning. It was a Saturday. Nathalie put on a linen blouse, and loose, soft trousers. She skipped the heels, putting on a pair of leather flats. 

The kitchen was dark and dry. Nathalie was the first one awake. Of course she was. God forbid any of the Agreste men---

“Good morning, Nathalie.”

She jumped, turning as Gabriel flicked on the light switch. 

He smiled at that, though it was the smile of a broken man, sans coffee. “Please don't sneak around my house in the dark,” he said. “I might mistake you for a cat burglar.”

“It's too bright, sir, my apologies,” she replied, putting coffee in the filter. “Where's Adrien?” She asked. 

“Asleep,” he told her. He plucked two coffee mugs out of the cabinets. “I can't thank you enough for your help today.”

“It's the least I can do,” Nathalie told him. “And I’m excited.”

“Someone has to be,” he chuckled without thinking, before quickly adding, “between the two of us, I mean. Adrien is ecstatic. I think it’ll be quite a shock, when we’re not around to take care of him.”

Nathalie poured him a cup of coffee, handing it to him and ignoring his previous statement. “Do you have cream and sugar?” She asked, pouring her own cup. 

“What kind of host do you think I am?” Gabriel asked her with the ease of a billlionaire, turning towards the fridge, and then to a glass jar on the counter. “I would've guess that you'd take your coffee dark and bitter.”

Nathalie shook her head, her smile faint. “Is that how you take your coffee, sir?”

“As opposed to tall and sweet?” He asked her, the words slipping past his tongue before he could stop himself. 

They stared at each other for a few moments. She turned to flavor her coffee with the cream and sugar. Nathalie hoped he would change the subject, as the metal spoon stirred against the ceramic mug. 

“I haven't really woken up yet,” she informed him, taking a slow sip of her coffee. 

Gabriel nodded sharply, and took a sip of his own coffee. “Agreed. If you'll excuse me,” he told her, before turning and leaving the kitchen. 

Nathalie leaned against the counter. Had she made it weird? She glanced down at her coffee. No, he had definitely made it weird. Gabriel had been avoiding her, and the topic. 

Moving Adrien out had been rather easy, though he was mostly moving clothes, his desk, and the entire kitchen. Gabriel would have everything replaced with more ‘in fashion dinnerware, Nathalie, make it happen on Monday’. 

Gabriel and Nathalie supervised, letting Adrien direct the movers. Gabriel had asked Nathalie not to interfere, as his son was getting older and would have to learn how to take action. 

Twenty minutes into the morning, she realized that Gabriel asked her there for emotional support. Whether what was for him or for his anxious son, Nathalie couldn’t tell.

They were not alone until mid-morning, when they were driving to the apartment to meet movers and . 

“Did you finish writing that SOP on pop-ups?” He asked her as he found a parking spot. 

She frowned. “I sent you an email with the document a month ago, sir.” 

Gabriel nodded. “Good, I’ll need you to update it for a potential New York location,” he stepped out of the car as she did, and they headed towards the swanky apartment building Adrien was moving into. “And set up a timeline for producing a ready-to-wear collection for summer.” 

They walked through the doors and waited until they could find an elevator for just the two of them, lest they be overheard. “You want to produce an extra collection this season?” 

He glanced at his phone, scrolling through emails. “With Adrien out of the house, I’m anticipating less distraction. Though I’ll still have to block in time to see him, it’ll be much easier to work.” 

She nodded. “Very well, sir,” she replied, pulling her phone out of her purse and making a note to herself. It  _ would  _ be easier to work without Adrien there, Nathalie forced herself to admit. 

Then, she felt his eyes on her, and wondered if it really would be a distraction-free work environment. 

Nino opened the apartment door, and looked instantly relieved. “Nathalie, thank god you’re here,” he said, ushering them through the door. “Mr. Agreste, it’s good to see you.” 

“Always a pleasure, Mr. Lahiffe,” Gabriel replied dryly. “Adrien is still getting his things together. I think the movers are disassembling his desk.” 

Nathalie walked further into the apartment, stared at the boxes, and said nothing. 

There was a small pause. Normally, Nino and Gabriel didn’t speak to each other if it wasn’t required of them. Nathalie had once witnessed them not exchange words for an eight hour flight, alternating conversations with her of all people.

This pause was different. Gabriel was waiting.

“What is it, Nino?” He asked impatiently.

She bit her lip, clasping her hands behind her back as she looked around the living room. This might’ve been Nathalie’s hell. 

“None of the furniture Adrien ordered actually came assembled,” Nino admitted. 

“You didn’t bribe the IKEA guys?” Gabriel asked. 

He followed Gabriel into the living room, who stared at the boxes of assembly-required furniture. “No, of course not!” 

Gabriel clicked his tongue. “Well, assembling the furniture will be an...interesting task for you and Adrien. I’m sure you’ll get everything done in no time at all.”

Nino frowned. “Well, okay. I understand, if you don’t know how to assemble IKEA furniture, Mr. Agreste.” 

He glared at Nino for thirty seconds, realizing he had been backed into a corner. “I’m sure Nathalie and I can handle some IKEA furniture.” 

Nathalie sat on the carpet, reading over the instructions. “Okay, sir. Attach that panel to this one with the longer screws and then-” 

“How is it that I ended up having to do must of the brunt work, Nathalie?” He asked, grabbing the wooden pieces. 

“Synthesizing complicated information into layman’s terms is my specialty.” she reminded him, leaning back against the wall. “Okay, now the top panel can be attached...wait, flip it. Yes. Perfect, sir.” 

He rolled his eyes. “You’re assembling the nightstand.” 

“The pieces are too heavy for me,” she replied in a bored voice. Nathalie overheard Adrien and Nino, bickering over the bed frame. Nathalie glanced over to Gabriel. “We could break for lunch and not come back.” 

Gabriel stood, and extended a hand to help her up. “Adrien, we’re going to head out for lunch, we have a meeting with a few of the executives.

Adrien poked his head out of the doorway. “On a Saturday?” 

He nodded. “We’re putting plans together for a surprise pop-up in New York. Don’t tell anyone, but my team will be working on it off the clock until the last possible moments.”

“Oh,” his son said. “Well, I’ll walk you guys out. Thank you for your help.” 

“It wasn’t a problem, Adrien.” Nathalie assured him. “Thankfully, your father knows how to handle a screwdriver.” 

Adrien laughed at that, to Gabriel’s obvious chagrin. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“I’ll need your assistance for a few more hours,” Gabriel told her, when they stepped into the elevator again. “My apologies for the inconvenience.” 

“It’s quite alright.” 

“You’re more than welcome to take Monday off, or work from home, obviously” he added. 

Nathalie nodded. “I’ll do that, then. Thank you, sir.” 

He was trying too hard to appease her, make up for a lost Saturday, make up for the lack of discussion. Gabriel was her superior, she rationalized, it was up to him to bring the topic up in a professional capacity. 

Of course, if he just acted  _ normally  _ there would be no reason for discussion. 

She had retreated behind reading her e-mails and drafting responses, meant to be sent out Monday morning. The car ride had been slow due to unforeseen traffic, so Nathalie switched gears: reviewing her documents on pop-up shops, operational and marketing strategies, and how they’d adapt that to the market in New York. 

When they arrived to the mansion, she followed Gabriel through the garage, foyer, and up the stairs. Nathalie wondered if he wasn’t going to bring it up to, but simply have sex with her again. 

She didn’t mind that, but when she entered his bedroom, she only saw boxes. 

Nathalie had seen  _ enough  _ boxes for that day. 

“I couldn’t sleep last night,” he admitted, as though that was some sort of excuse for this madness. “I started pulling everything I know can be donated.”

“With all due respect, I couldn’t sleep last night either, but I didn’t start a crazy project in the middle of the night.” Nathalie looked that bed, covered in a small pile of clothing she was certain he had set aside for her. She moved away from him. “Where do you expect to sleep?” 

“A guest room,” he told her. “Why couldn’t you sleep last night? Were you cold? Was the bed uncomfortable?” 

Nathalie smiled at him. “I was thinking about you.” 

He stiffened. “Why?” 

“I was hoping you’d join me,” she answered, glancing away so she wouldn’t have to see his appalled reaction. 

He wasn’t appalled. 

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel’s hand reached out brushing her jaw so that she’d look at him. “If it’s any consolation, I was doing all of this nonsense to resist that very thing from happening.” 

She stared at him. “Did you bring me back her on the pretense of sorting through Emilie’s clothing?” 

“Not really,” he admitted. 

“What do you want?” Nathalie asked him, heading for the door. She felt a stir of arousal as he followed her out the door and across the hall, to a guest bedroom. 

Gabriel let out a breath. “I’d hazard a guess, that if you wanted a relationship, you’d be in a relationship by now, or married.” 

Her gaze sharpened. Bastard. “Then we’re in agreement.” 

“I didn’t mean to insult you,” he murmured, closing the bedroom door behind them. “You’re a woman who knows what she wants, and I’ve never seen you not get what you’ve wanted.” 

“Maybe you don’t know me as well as you think you do,” Nathalie replied quietly. “Do the empathy powers work outside of your transformation, sir?” 

He visibly shuddered at the honorific, though he tried to hide it as she unbuttoned her blouse. Gabriel closed the distance between them, taking off her blouse and kissing the top of her ear. She couldn’t wear flats around him. He was simply too tall. 

“Well?” She asked, watching him sink to his knees in front of him. 

“Can’t you just pretend that I’m a sex god?” He asked, looking up at her as he undid the buttons of her pants, sliding them down her legs. 

His thumbs trailed up her inner thigh, and she shivered. Gabriel pressed his nose against the fabric of her panties, his tongue darting out for a moment, willing her to spread her legs. Sne pulled down her panties, stepping out of them. 

Gabriel’s tongue pressed against her clit, flicking downwards. Nathalie let out a needy moan. “I’m going to do this to you.” 

He hummed, glancing up at her. “I can’t wait,” he replied in a low voice, before leaning back towards her pelvis, licking up her wet folds, his breath hot against her sex. 

His hands travelled up her body, cupping her ass as he sucked around her entrance, his tongue pressing into her. Nathalie tossed her head back, losing herself in the sensation. 

She felt herself getting close, so she pulled away from him, sitting back on the bed. He rose to his feets, smirking as he deftly licked his lips. Her hands went behind her back, unclasping her bra (the last layer of clothing) with ease. 

Gabriel’s breath hitched slightly, and he moved closer to her. “Was there a reason you didn’t go into modeling?” He asked her as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

Nathalie rolled her eyes, and proceeded to mock him. “I’m sure you say that to all the girls, Mr. Agreste.” 

“Oh well, maybe you don’t know me as well as you think you do,” he replied. 

She moved further into the bed. “Did I genuinely offend you?” 

He made a face at that, then softened. “No, but I’d think you of all people would be able to tell that my life starts and ends with work, being Hawkmoth, and Adrien.”

Gabriel tried to join her but she pushed him back with her foot. 

“What now, Nathalie?” 

“You have to be this naked to ride this ride, you ass.” she said, laughing as he held her foot. Nathalie had forgotten she was ticklish, she hadn’t been touched like this in so long.

He grinned, but nodded, undoing his belt for her, his erection springing free. Nathalie moved, getting on top of him with ease, kissing his neck and jaw. Her hand trailed down his chest, running her hand through his silvery chest hair. 

Gabriel placed his hands behind his head, relaxing as her lips trailed down his chest. “I'm surprised you're being this nice to me,” he whispered, looking down.

“Why would I ruin a good thing?” She asked him, looking back up at him as a hand ran up his cock. 

His breath hitched as a flush fell over him, he looked up at the ceiling, “Nothing you do to me would ruin thi-” Gabriel’s words were cut off by a breath moan and her name against his lips. 

She licked up his length, before sucking on the tip generously. Nathalie peeked a glance up at him, which she thought was a tacky move, but she wanted to see how flushed he was, whispering her name like a song to himself. 

Nathalie took more of him, sucking more of him as her hands massaged his inner thighs.

She felt him shifting but continued.

His hand brushed her jaw when he nearly sat up, “Nathalie, please.”

She pulled away. “That awful?” She asked , sitting up on her knees, arms wrapping around her neck. 

Gabriel had never come across as shy until this very moment, “You were lovely.”

_ That can't be a bad thing.  _

“I,” he glanced up at her with a weak smile. “I haven’t done this in some time,” he explained. “You’ll have to forgive me, Nat.” 

Her gaze sharpened at the nickname, but she nodded. “I’ll be gentle,” she promised. 

He chuckled. “Will you?” Gabriel’s hands rested on her hips. 

Nathalie reached down between them, easing his length into her. Panting, she looked down at Gabriel with a hungry expression. Her gaze held his as she sank into him, getting used to the tightness, the initial sweet pain as she got accustomed to his size. 

“Nat,” he breathed out as she began to ride him, slowly but surely. “Fuck,” he swore, as she picked up the pace. 

He whispered her name, ‘Nathalie’ this time, like a prayer. His hand pressed into her back. Gabriel tilted his head up to kiss her lips, kiss her anywhere, but they were desperate and heated. 

“G-Gabriel,” she sighed, “Please…” Her words were lost as she breathed out. 

He kissed her chest, “Anything,” he promised. “What?” 

“Touch me,” she begged him, hands pressed into his chest, making him fall back onto the bed.

Gabriel nodded, coming in and out of focus as his wrist twisted, fingers pressing into her clit as she slowly stroked through him, intending to savor this for as long as she could. 

She came like this, feeling powerful and sexy as she fucked him. Gabriel got on top soon thereafter and finished. 

They were glowing together afterwards, lying next to each other. He rolled over, moving to spoon her. 

“Go away,” she murmured. “You’re sweaty.” 

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder. “You’re also sweaty.” 

Nathalie grumbled, letting him hold her. She brushed her hair out of his face, and he moved closer. It wasn’t so unpleasant, his arms around her. She pressed a finger into his forearm, feeling the muscle. “When did this happen? I never thought you were toned.” 

“Insomnia and energy,” he told her. “I got tired of wasting away and the broach has given me limitless energy.” Gabriel’s fingers ran in circles over her stomach. “Listen, Nathalie-”

“If you’re going to tell me that this is never going to happen again,” she cut him off, “I’m going to leave.” 

He chuckled. “No, that was foolish of me,” he kissed her shoulder again. “And insulting to you.” 

“Oh, Gabriel, flattery suits you,” she replied. “What do you have in mind?” 

“I don’t want to stop this,” he said. “And you’ve been nothing but professional since the first time. I can trust us to handle this appropriately.” 

“What about you? Have you been professional?” 

He said nothing, holding her still. Gabriel emanated amusement. 

“What, sir?”

“My thoughts have been very unprofessional,” he replied, kissing her again. “You’re distracting.” 

Nathalie rolled over, and looked at him with a warm expression. “That sounds like your problem, sir.” 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, and tapped her nose. “Yes, of course. But I expect you to keep me on task, especially while we’re working.”

She pressed a kiss to his lips. “You’re going to only bother me only after work? I don’t believe you.” 

“Oh, well if you spend the night here, I could bother you before work,” he promised, his voice sweet. 

“You’re going to bother me during work, Gabriel, I know it.” 

“I won’t, I promise.” 

“Liar.” 


	4. no soup for you

Nathalie sat at her desk, typing away at her computer, answering emails. The office door opened and Gabriel walked through, his hair still damp. “Good morning, sir,” she greeted him. “Would you like a coffee?” 

Gabriel had let her shower first, like a fool. 

He and his damp hair stared at her for a few moments. She had  _ not  _ let him bother her before work, either. “Sure. A coffee would be great.” 

She nodded, standing up from her desk and brushing past him. He lingered there, looking like he wanted to follow her.

He didn't, thankfully. Nathalie had work to do. When she got to the kitchen, she set to brewing coffee. 

Hands wrapped around her waist, and she looked down at black leather gloves and purple sleeves. 

“You have a conference call in fifteen minutes,” she told him twisting in her wrns to look back on Hawkmoth. “An akuma takes at least twenty minutes.”

“I was thinking of activities that take less than fifteen minutes,” he crooned, his fingers running over her jaw line. 

Nathalie smirked, “I see.”

Why did she think  _ Gabriel- _ possibly the richest man in Europe who had never faced any consequences for his actions-wouldn’t take advantage of their new dynamic?

Her hand trailed up his chest as she stared up at him and for a moment Hawkmoth was lost in the sensation, melting under her touch. 

It was quite the ego boost. 

Nathalie ripped the broach off his shirt, and the transformation washed over Gabriel. His emotions rotated between shock and anger. 

“NATH-”

“Get back to work, sir,” she cut him off with a glare, handing his broach and the coffee she prepared to him. 

He seemed frozen, glaring at her.  Nathalie sighed, willing to compromise her pride for the sake of her job. “I'm sorry.”

“I should hope so.”

“I'm trying to  _ work _ ,” she replied, irritated to her core once again. How was he so good at making her want to rip his head off? “We talked about this.”

Sighing, he nodded. “Of course.” 

“Apologize.”  

“That would require me to be sorry,”  he told her, his voice neutral despite a lustful fire in his eyes. He  _ wanted  _ her angry. “What’s the conference call for again?” Gabriel asked, switching the topic so quickly her head nearly spun. It was too early in the morning for this. 

“The interior designer in New York,” she explained, “you’ve rejected his proposed designs for the pop-up and you need the designs solidified by the end of day.” She frowned at his expression.  _ Why _ . “ _ Because  _ the foreman and buyer are buying supplies next week and need to know what they need to do within the budget.” 

Gabriel nodded. “Right. Yes, I’ve been distracted.” 

Nathalie glared at him and his pointed look at her, “Then I suggest  _ focusing _ . With all due respect, sir,” she not-so-quickly added after that jab at him. “After that you’re meeting with senior designers to go over the final design drafts for…” Nathalie trailed off, staring at him, “What are you putting in the pop-up again? A summer ready-to-wear?”

“Bridal gowns and suits,” he supplied. “It’s my favorite thing to design but I’ve been avoiding it lately.” Gabriel shook his head with. “Perhaps if I had a daughter I’d have thought about it more but after Emilie disappeared the inspiration went with her.” 

She glanced down, “I see.” 

“The collections I had done were always with her in mind,” he went on, “but I’ve had the urge. I love working in whites...I...This isn’t about  _ you,  _ you know.” 

“I know it’s not about me,” she scoffed. “I’m happy to see you going back to your roots, sir.” 

“It’s about time,” Gabriel agreed. “There’s another thing that I’d like you to work on. For the pop-up, I want to display Emilie’s dress. I don’t want to display  _ her _ dress, obviously. I can’t trust anyone with the original copy, but I still have the pattern pieces, and fabric samples. It won’t be for sale, of course, but I’d like you to have a copy reproduced and sent to New York for display.” 

Nathalie raised her eyebrows. “I can get that done, sir.” 

He let out a breath. “I made detailed instructions at the time, and constructed the dress myself, from scratch. I had perhaps one or two interns working on the beading and finishing work. You’ll recall how secretive I was.” 

_ You never stopped being secretive.  _ “I do.” 

“I’d like you to continue with that same level of discretion,” Gabriel went on. “Assemble a team that you trust to assemble the garment, make sure you gather fabric as close as you can to the samples, and see that the dress is a dead ringer for Emilie’s.”

“I think I can manage that,” she said with a small smile. 

“Getting back to your roots?” 

“It’s been awhile,” Nathalie admitted. “I haven’t used my fabric scissors in some time, sir. I still tailor my clothes, but it’s not the same.” 

Gabriel smiled. “I’m sure you’ll find a reason to step into a fabric store or two.” 

“Did you travel to New York for Emilie’s wedding dress?” Nathalie replied, suddenly. “If you need to make a trip for the pop-up, we can schedule it and go fabric shopping.” 

“That might be a good idea,” Gabriel said to her. “Plan that.” 

Nathalie nodded. “Very well, sir.”

He was lingering at her desk still. Nathalie pretended he had a legitimate reason for still standing there. “Is there anything else, sir?” 

“No, not at all,” he replied, turning and heading back to his desk. 

She glared at him, at his ass as he walked back to his desk. Nathalie shook off that thought, returning to her computer. 

When the conference call ended an hour later, Gabriel stood. “I’m going to step out for a bit-” 

Nathalie sighed, “You need me to reschedule the meeting with the senior designers?” 

“Yes.” 

He turned away from her, and she  _ knew  _ he was grinning like a snake. Gabriel felt her anger rise up, and crash back down. Nathalie was mentally counting down from five, calming down. It was important not to let him win.

“I’ll be sure to do that, sir,” she eventually said, smiling politely at him. “I was going to have lunch delivered. Would you like anything?” 

“Whatever you end up ordering is fine, I’m not picky. I’ll join you then.” he replied, turning and disappearing into his lair. 

Nathalie leaned back, her eyes closed. To some extent, this was all a giant mistake. A discrepancy in her reputation that would blow up in her face. She had affairs before--that is to say, friends-with-benefits,--and she was  _ good  _ at it. She didn’t have the time to dedication to an emotional connection. 

But...Gabriel. He was always  _ there.  _ They worked so closely together, Nathalie mused. It’d be tough not to get invested, but she could always angry-fuck him, she figured. 

And he seemed to  _ enjoy  _ riling her up. He didn’t enjoy it when she ruffled his feathers that morning, though. 

Nathalie sat in the middle of Gabriel’s bed at lunch. She had ordered soup, and was really enjoying it when Hawkmoth appeared, looking  _ very  _ satisfied. He saw her though, did a double-take, and frowned. 

“I thought you were--” 

“Masturbating?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. “It’s very good soup, Gabriel.”

He glared at her. “Don’t eat on my bed.” 

It was a king bed. There was quite a distance between them. “You can’t do anything about it,  _ Hawkmoth, _ ” she replied, 

“I don’t think you should tempt me to do something about it, Nathalie,” he teleported to the side of the bed. 

“Can you set this on the nightstand?” Nathalie asked, stretching to hand her cup of soup to him. She had unbuttoned her blouse, grinning as his eyes fell to her chest, the bra underneath the shirt. 

He took the empty container of soup and sighed. “I’ll just throw it away,” he murmured, disappearing but clearly hesitant to go.

Hawkmoth reappeared. Fiddling with his cane, he watched slowly unbutton her blouse, letting it slide down her arms. “I thought we weren’t going to do this during work.” 

“I’m on my lunch break,” she replied. “What do you call your villain-breaks?” 

“Unpaid sabbaticals,” he breathed out, not quite able to focus as she unzipped her skirt, sitting back and pulling it off over her legs. 

“What’s more satisfying? Taking off my clothes or watching me do it?” Nathalie asked him, moving forward. Her fingers ran under his chin, along his silvery cowl.

He glanced away. The mask had to be covering his flush. “If I designed it, I...I love taking it off. Anything else, well, watching you like this is a dream.” 

“Oh?” She kissed the fabric over his ear. “Is it?” 

“You’re stunning like this,” Hawkmoth admitting, “I wouldn’t even dream of shaking your self-esteem and c-confidence.” He swore as her hand hand rubbed over his hardening groin. 

“That’s sweet,” she replied, her eyes dropping to his lips for a moment. “Can you feel that, or can you tell?” 

“Both,” Hawkmoth murmured as she continued touching him, running her hand in slow circled over the growing bulge of his dick. “It’s intoxicating every time, Nathalie. You’re beautiful.”

“I know.” 

“I  _ know _ you know,” he told her with a chuckle, his hands holding her shoulders. “What do I have to do for you to wear my lingerie collection?” 

Nathalie smirked. “Work for it?” 

“What if I made sets,” he told her in his most tempting voice, “just for you?” 

“You don’t have the time for that,” she reminded him, pulling him onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

Hawkmoth grinned up at her. “For a personal project, Nathalie?” 

Her finger brushed against the broach, and he stiffened. “You have enough of those, Gabriel.” Nathalie smirked. 

He seemed lost in her for a moment. “Christ,” he breathed. “I hope you know that I can feel your power headrush, too.” 

Nathalie’s eyebrows raised. “Does that turn you on?” 

“What?” Hawkmoth asked, in a tone that was entirely faked. She knew it was pure vibrado--Nathalie felt his heartbeat quicken, and the corners of his mouth twitched in excitement at the prospect.

“My having power over you?” She asked, running a thumb over his cheek bone. “Would you like that?” 

The transformation washed over him, and Nathalie got away from Gabriel, shielding her eyes and cursing. “It’s  _ me  _ you’re talking about,” he said casually, turning away from her as he undressed. 

Nathalie stared through his back. “You really think I would judge you, Gabriel?” 

“No, I just think you should know by now,” Gabriel responded coldly. “I like control, I thrive in a dominating, leadership role-” 

She suddenly ran a finger down his bare back, over the spine. Nathalie felt him shudder and perk up at the unexpected touch. He said nothing, knowing that he’d been had. Nathalie moved closer to him, hugging his back. Her fingers ran over his sternum. “I won’t think less of you over something as silly as  _ enjoying  _ being a bit dominated in bed,” Nathalie whispered in his ear, grinning at his flushed expression. “You’re working yourself up into a panic over nothing. Do you know how much I’ve fantasized about this?” 

He let out a chuckle. “And you kept this all to yourself?” 

Nathalie curled around him, straddling his naked body with her own. “I’ve always wanted to boss you around,” she announced. “It’s only lately that it’s been more devious.” 

“And if it affects our working relationship?” He asked. “Where I’m your boss?” 

She smiled at that, and held his chin with her thumb and forefinger. “Wasn’t it  _ you _ who was interrupting my work today?” 

Gabriel glanced down, avoiding her gaze. 

Then that dawned on her, and she smiled. “Were you asking to be punished?” Nathalie grinned, kissing his ear and brushing her hands around his neck. “Yes or no?” 

“Y-yes,” he admitted. His eyes shutting as she ran her hands over him. Gabriel seemed to go disappear as her nails ran across his chest, falling back helplessly as she continued touching him. 

Her teeth dragged along one of his nipples as she pressed her hand on his thigh, making him cry out a breathy sigh. 

She alternated between kissing and nipping at his skin. Nathalie felt him tremble under him grasping at the sheets. 

Nathalie played with him for a few more minutes, listening to him struggle to keep his moaning and movements under control. He resisted the urge to touch her, but soon enough his hand was on her shoulder, gently reminding her that his dick was right there, and he was hard and wanting her to do something about it. 

Instead, Nathalie stopped, grinning and glowing as he stared at her. Gabriel looked like he was about to  _ definitely  _ object to her leaving him like that, but Nathalie spoke first.

“We really should be getting back to work, sir.” Nathalie buttoned up her blouse. She was great at dressing quickly, a habit she had formed for early classes in school. 

“You can’t be serious,” he said, sounding flustered and desperate. 

She stared at him. “You said you  _ wanted  _ to be punished, Gabriel.” Nathalie popped her heels on. “I won’t hear you complain about it.”

“But-” 

“My lunch break is over,” Nathalie reminded him. “I’m sure you can wait a few more hours?” 

With that, Nathalie easily walked out of the room, knowing he could sense her satisfaction and reveling in that, too. 


	5. The Author Is Not a Furry

It was raining, which was probably the worst way to end the day. Gabriel didn’t allow her to simply walk to the metro and get home. No. Not in the  _ rain,  _ where you can catch a cold and fall deathly ill. 

He had George drive her home on that dreary afternoon, which was unsettling. Gabriel used the driver for personal use. Adrien used the driver for personal use. Nathalie had never once had George drive her anywhere for anything other than work reasons. 

Nathalie had been kissed goodbye and sent on her way with an umbrella and rain jacket that he had to spare for her.  _ The company can’t afford for you to catch a cold, Nathalie.  _

Ridiculous. 

She sat in the passenger seat, watching George tentatively drive through the downpour. Nathalie should’ve just stayed, but Gabriel was busy with something. It was an ‘I’ll tell you about it later’ something, which probably meant that Nathalie was going to never hear about it. 

It was fifteen minutes later when she was finally home, stepping through the threshold of her apartment. 

Despite the weather souring her mood, it had been a decent day. Nathalie peeled away the raincoat and set the umbrella in her sink to dry. She slipped out of her heels and put on her slippers. 

Nathalie sank into her couch, eating leftover curry and flipping on the news, catching up on current events. It had been a normal day. Gabriel hardly bothered her, which was a dream come true. She normally get through a single day without Gabriel putting his hands on her, pulling her into his game. 

She leaned back, looking up at the ceiling and pushing her brows together. That was weird. They hadn’t gotten into any disagreements. Nathalie hadn’t  _ done  _ anything wrong. Was he waiting all day for her to make a move on him? Was he pulling away, officially past the honeymoon phase of their affair? 

Things didn’t  _ feel  _ that way. It all still felt new and exhilarating, which was to Gabriel’s credit. He loved to change the routine: positions, various states of dress, locations. Fucking her boss had turned out to be Nathalie’s favorite career move of all time. 

Nathalie checked her phone, opening a document and checking the few remaining details of the New York trip. The appointments with the realtor had been scheduled, reservations had been made, the pilot had been contacted and told to prepare the private jet. 

Hawkmoth appeared two seconds later. Sitting down on the couch, vying for her attention. 

She had hesitated and delayed making hotel reservations. It dawned on her that she had been deliberately avoiding it, which amused her. When had  _ Nathalie  _ shied away from asking him a question? 

“Nathalie…” he whispered in her ear. “What are you up to?” 

“Do you want one hotel room or two for New York?” 

“I-”

“I mean, I’d reserve a suite for you. Obviously. I’d reserve a room for me.” Nathalie cut him off, staring at hotel prices and frowning. “I don’t need a suite.” 

He chuckled. “A suite can have two bedrooms,” he murmured, kissing her ear and running his hand along her thigh

“I can book a suite for one, though,” Nathalie said, leaning away. “What do you want?” 

Gabriel smiled. “It’d be nice.” 

“Nice?” She asked, his eyebrows shooting up. “Just nice?” 

“Spending time with you is nice,” he explained.

“ _ Just nice _ ?” Nathalie repeated.

He grinned, pulling phone out of her hand and setting it aside. “It’s better when you’re focused on me and not you’re phone, for certain.” 

She sighed, smiling and leaning into him kissing his cheek when a butterfly outline appeared over his mask and he was pushing her away. 

“Ah, it’s always so disheartening when a man turns out to be less than a perfect gentleman,” he crooned to whoever he was talking to, “give me the miraculous, Maneater, and I’ll let you show all of Paris that men are animals!” 

Nathalie glared at him when the glowing outline disappeared. “They really are, aren’t they?” 

He de-transformed. “Oh, you don’t mean that,” he told her, pulling her back to him He looked down at her with a sweet expression, his finger brushing around her navel. “I’m sorry you’ve felt ignored today.” 

She let out a shaky breath, staring up at her lover with wide eyes. “I'm sure you can make it up to me,” Nathalie replied. “Even if you're using me to distract yourself from the  _ Maneater _ .”

He chuckled. “Are you making fun of my akumas, Nathalie?” 

“Yes.” 

Gabriel grinned, entirely in a playful mood. “You know I’m going to make fun of you when you get akumatized, right?”

She froze, glaring up at him and shaking her head. “Make no mistake,” Nathalie told him, pulling away the buttons of his shirt, “if you akumatize me, this is over.” She looked up into his eyes, searching his face for some kind of answer.

He nodded, kissing her cheek. “You know I’d never do anything to deliberately hurt you, Nathalie,” he soothed. “But you know me.” 

“I mean it.  _ All  _ of it.”

“I know, Nathalie,” he replied, kissing her neck, biting and sucking gently until she was moaning and getting lost in the sensation of his touches. It was easy to forget how much of a bastard Gabriel was when he knew just how to carress her.

“We interrupt this broadcast with a TVN news alert,” the noise of the TV filled her ears. “An akuma is currently attacking the downtown area. We go live-” 

“PEOPLE OF PARIS!” The akuma announced. Nathalie peaked at the TV and laughed. Maneater looked like a giant tropical bird. 

“THE MAN OF PARIS ARE ALL FILTHY, DISGUSTING ANIMALS-”

“She’s talking about you, Gabriel,” she murmured. 

“-AND I’M FINALLY GOING TO TURN THEM INTO THE  _ ANIMALS  _ THEY TRULY ARE!”

Nathalie rolled her eyes, close sighing still as he pulled off her trousers. 

Then, suddenly, a pink light washed over them. She sat up. Watching sparkles fall onto Gabriel. Gabriel scrambled backwards. 

“Oh no,” he murmured. 

Nathalie glared at him. “What are you going to turn into-” 

“I don’t know,” he said, taking pause. “Nothing seems to be happening. I’m just sparkling.” 

“Pink looks good on you though,” She teased, pulling him back to her by his loosened tie. 

He grinned, “Really?” Gabriel kissed her dyed hair and kissing her ear. “I think  _ red  _ is more my color.” 

Nathalie spotted something out of the corner of her eye and stifled a bark of laughter.

She gasped for, and then shoved him away. “Gabriel!” 

He stared at her, shocked. “What?” Then, he noticed where she was staring. Hesitantly, Gabriel brought a hand to his head, and felt the furry cat ears that had suddenly sprouted on his head. “I-” 

Nathalie put a finger to his lips, silencing him and sending a shudder down his body. She stared at the TV for a few seconds. “I...I think that if you act like...a tomcat...you’ll turn into one. So watch yourself.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, leaning back and glaring at the television. “Let’s sit really far apart and not make out and watch a movie.” 

She reached for her phone, and he glared at her. “I’m gonna take a picture.” 

“Do not.” 

“You look cute,” she told him, scooting closer and taking picture of him. Nathalie reached out, her hand brushing  one of his ears. It twitched away. “Did you feel that?” 

He glanced down, his hands clothing his knees. “Y-yes.” 

Nathalie leaned closer, scratching behind his ear. “You’re really soft.” 

“This is unfair, Nathalie,” he told her. “You’re treating me like some sort of...Christ-”

“Sex kitten?” She replied as he leaned into the touch. “Like you wouldn’t leap at the opportunity to dress me up in cat ears.” 

He said nothing, pursing his lips as she straddled his hips. He loved her like this, however. “You’re going to have to keep your hands to yourself, Mister Agreste,” she teased him, swaying her hips. 

Gabriel sat on his hands, glaring at her. “Is your  _ goal _ to turn me into a housecat?” 

She scratched the cat ears, feeling the noticeable tightness in his trousers grow even tighter. “Those are on a hair trigger,” she murmured. 

“It’s only when you’re touching me--oh,  _ fuck _ , get off of me,” He swore as he stood, tearing away at his trousers, though they were still ripping all the same. Gabriel stood, horrified. A long fluffy tail stuck out of one of the legs of his boxer briefs. It was the platinum silver. “Oh my god. Oh my god. I hate this.” 

Nathalie pressed her hand to her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. He glared at her, which was adorable,  _ obviously. _

Gabriel glared at her. “Don’t laugh. “

“I-I’m n-not, sir,” she stuttered. Once she felt under control, she let out a peaceful breath. “You’re very cute.”

His expression darkened. “I will not forgive or forget this, just so you know.”

Nathalie frowned. “I’ll make it up to you?” 

He scoffed at that, his cat ears flattening against his head. “I highly doubt that.” 

She put her hands behind her back. “How about a trade?”

Gabriel’s cat tail twitched, swishing back and forth and betraying his excitement. “What do you have to give me?” 

Nathalie smirked. “I suppose I could acquire a pair of cat ears.” 

He shook his head, opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it.

She moved closed to him, and began to play with the elaxistic of his boxer briefs. “Did really you want to design lingerie for me?

He perked up at that, though he tried to hide it. His tail wrapped around her leg though, tickling her thigh.

“Is that alright with you?” She looked up at him, her hand brushing against his twitching erection. “Can you endure a little teasing in exchange for dressing me up?” 

“Not really,” he told her, his eyes downcast. “Part of me thinks you  _ want  _ me to turn into a cat.” 

“I like cats,” Nathalie murmured. “I wouldn’t be opposed to stroking your fur for a few hours.” 

Gabriel hummed noncommittally, moving around her. “I’ll be in there,” he told her, pointing to the bedroom. “You are to stay here.” 

“I need to sleep too, Gabriel,” she reminded him. “Sleep on the couch.”

“It’s your couch, Nathalie, you sleep on it,” he snapped back. “I’m not going to turn into a housecat.” 

Nathalie moved past him, standing in the doorway. “Let’s both just take the bed, then. You can sleep with me.” 

“I won’t risk it.”

She let out a small breath. “It’s easier falling asleep with you, sir. Don’t you feel the same?” 

He didn’t speak for a few moments. “I suppose,” he finally said, quietly. Gabriel seemed to want to reach out for her, but knew better of it. “It is easier,” he added, in a stronger tone. 

“Then don’t torture yourself,” she told him, opening the door and inviting him in. She watched him and the small cloud of pink sparkles go into the room. Nathalie followed, beginning to undress. “You know, tomorrow I’m going to make you clean up all this cat hair.” 

“I won’t be doing any of that.” 

Nathalie sat on the bed, looking at his back as he straightened up around her bedroom. He had done it before. Gabriel moved to her closet. “You need to organize this by color and season, Nathalie. We talked about this.” 

“I’ll be sure to do that, sir.”  _ Not. _

He clicked his tongue at that. “It really does make picking clothing in the morning easier.” 

Nathalie smiled at him. “I pick my outfits out the night before,” she admitted. “You can pick out what I wear tomorrow, if that makes you feel better.”

“Can I?” Gabriel asked, glancing at her naked form over her shoulder. He frowned. “I’d love to dress you, you know.” 

She shivered slightly. “You really can’t handle me naked, can you?” 

He chuckled easily, picking through her blouses for something suited to his taste. “I can’t handle you regardless of what you’re wearing--” 

These were Gabriel’s final words before he disappeared. Nathalie heard a distressed meow coming from a pile of her clothes that had fallen to the ground.

She tip-toed over to where a small lump was trying to detangle himself from the blouses. Nathalie picked up the silvery tomcat, and kissed his little forehead. “Oh, I’m sorry, dear Gabriel,” she murmured, setting Gabriel on the bed. 

Nathalie turned from him, setting out to pick up her clothing off the ground. She absentmindedly brushed away the cloud of fur that had amassed from an agitated pussycat. “You’re constantly making a mess, aren’t you?” 

She peeked over her shoulder at him, and he stared at her, unblinking steel blue eyes. Sighing, she shook her head. “You probably can’t understand me, Gabriel. Meow if you can.” 

He was silent as she finished putting away her clothes. Gabriel padded around the bed, and chirped at her when she was near. She ran a hand down his back and he writhed in pleasure underneath her. 

“You’re a nicer cat than man, though,” she teased him. He chirped, whining at her in response. Nathalie shook her head, turning and getting undressed for the evening.

She checked her phone, realized that Chat Noir, too, had been turned into a cat, and Ladybug was left to fight the akuma alone. It would take awhile. Nathalie was tempted to wait for Gabriel to turn back, but it seemed like it would take too long now. 

Nathalie got into bed and shut off the light. As she fell asleep, Gabriel padded over to her, and after some personal grooming on his part, he curled into the small of her back and fell asleep as well. 


	6. The New York Trip

It was some weeks later when Gabriel’s arm was wrapped around her waist as her alarm was going off. Nathalie pulled away from him, shutting the alarm off. 

“I can’t believe you still have an alarm clock,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder and rolling out of bed. 

Nathalie pulled the covers over her. “Can’t we stay in bed a bit longer?” 

He chuckled. “You scheduled the four am flight, Nathalie. You only have yourself to blame.” 

She glared at him. “You wanted to land in New York at seven in the morning, sir.” 

Gabriel sat next to her, his hands running over a space on her back that didn’t manage to get covered by the blankets. “We need to shower.” 

“So go shower,” she told him. “Wake me up when you’re done.” Nathalie rolled away from him, curling into her bed. 

“But I had those dual-shower heads installed,” he reminded her, trying to pry the covers from her hands. “For efficiency.” 

“You liar.” 

Gabriel kissed her temple. “You caught me. Come on.”

Nathalie groaned. “Fine, I’ll be there in a second.” 

She was undressing in the bathroom a few moments later, and opening the glass door of the shower and stepping inside. Gabriel had made a few upgrades around her apartment to suit his tastes, which she hadn’t minded. He seemed to genuinely enjoy home improvement projects, at least. 

Frankly, she was a bit too tired to be too distracted by him. Gabriel’s back was to her, already soapy.

She set to turning on the water on the other side of the shower as his hands ran over her arms. “Good morning,” he said to her.

Nathalie stood as warm water began hitting against her skin. “I don’t understand,” she announced as she turned to him, running her hands through her hair, “how you can be so cheerful at three in the morning.” 

He smiled at her. “I suppose when I’m waking up next to you, it’s not so bad.” 

Rolling her eyes, Nathalie turned away from him. “Unless you’re going to wash my hair, I don’t see why this can’t be an  _ efficient  _ shower, sir.” 

Gabriel chuckled, his arms wrapping around her waist. “Did you forget that I cut hair in university? I’m perfectly capable of washing your hair, Nathalie.” 

Her breath caught as his fingers trailed up her body, playing with her hardening nipples. “What, out of your apartment?” 

“At first, but I met an older man who owned a salon and took pity on me,” he replied. “And I brought over about twenty clients to his place, so it worked out for him.”

Nathalie let out a breathy sigh. “Pierre will be upset if we’re late,” she moaned. 

He chuckled. “Are you afraid I’ll drop you?” he whispered in her ear, darkly. Nathalie could  _ feel  _ him smirking at the emotions that single sentence drew out of her. His fingers found her wet pussy. “I promise I won’t make you late...” 

She rolled her eyes.“‘...but I’ll make you come’, I  _ know _ , ha ha-ah!” She let out a moan as his fingers suddenly pressed against her. “Sir, fuck, don’t stop.” 

Gabriel grinned, “What was that?” 

“Don’t stop.”

His fingers stuttered in their motions and she moaned. “Don’t stop,  _ sir. _ ” 

He kissed her shoulder, and she turned in his arms, kissing him back. Her hand pumped his cock as he pushed her back against the slick tile. Gabriel lifted her up, his hands cupping her ass as her legs and arms wrapped around him. She held onto him as he slipped inside of her, filling her up and stroking through her expertly. 

Nathalie rocked against him, feeling the cold tile against her back as he fell apart, coming in her and grunting. He gently let her down, but kept her against the wall, his fingers making short work of her. He kissed her neck as he fingered her, his thumb dragging over her clit, over and over until she was moaning his honorific as she climaxed. 

“You’re so mean to me,” she whispered, trying to fall back into a normal breathing pattern. “ _ Sir. _ ” 

“Oh, you love it,” he replied, grabbing her body wash and opening the top. “I’ll clean you up.” 

Nathalie rolled her eyes, but turned. Gentle hands began to lather her. Though she wouldn’t have openly admitted it to him, Nathalie loved intimate moments like this. He genuinely enjoyed taking care of her, and she...well, no one had been this attentive before. Or at least, in a very long time. 

She was certain he acted like this because they both knew it was a casual affair. No one would ever take things explicitly further, so why avoid the familiarity? There was no point in hiding any part of themselves--Nathalie had seem Gabriel spiral after Emilie’s disappearance, and lord knows Gabriel has witnessed Nathalie’s panic attacks. 

He moved away from her. “We’re going to be late.” 

“It’s your fault,” Nathalie replied, washing the soap off of her. 

He smiled at her, turning off the water on his side-- _ the other side-- _ of the shower. “I’ll call the pilot. I’ll wash your hair next time, though.” 

“I’m sure you will.” 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie, without fail, always slept on planes. She had some pills specifically for it. When they touched the ground, Nathalie stirred awake, and realized she had probably drooled on Gabriel’s shoulder. “My apologies, sir.” 

“It’s alright,” he commented, typing an email into his laptop. “Did you sleep well?” 

She hummed, sitting up and stretching. “I’m a bit groggy.” 

“We can stop for coffee before we get to the hotel,” he told her. “I have a few ideas for how to spend the next few days.” 

Nathalie stared at him as they disembarked, off the plane and into a car, waiting for them. “I have a full itinerary, Gabriel. This isn’t a vacation.”

He was so infuriating, he glanced to the driver for a few moments, confirming that the man didn’t speak French. “I’m sure we can find a few moments to enjoy ourselves,” he resumed talking. “I’d love to take you shopping, of course.” 

“You will not.”

“I will,” he told her. “I’m your boss, and lover. And frankly? I want to.” 

Nathalie glared at him. “It’s  _ one  _ thing to share a hotel suite, but we can’t walk into your competitor’s stores and have you spend thousands on  _ me. _ ” 

Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t see how it would be an issue, and--oh my god,” he murmured in English, turning to look at the driver. “Is that a drive-through Starbucks?” 

“Uh...yes, sir. Would you like me to stop, sir?” 

“No, no, that’s alright, thank you.” Gabriel quickly replied. 

“No, wait,” Nathalie said, in English. “We can stop, I wanted a cup of coffee.” 

“It’s bad coffee, Nathalie.” 

“All American coffee is bad coffee,” she replied. 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie could only think one thought,  _ this is what he could be.  _ Gabriel was coolly going over the selection in at Saks. “I think the manager is going to ask us to leave. Don’t look, but I can tell.”

She smirked. “I told you this was a bad idea.” 

Gabriel shook his head, pulling an Akris blazer off the rack. “I think this would be nice on you,” he murmured. 

“Stop ruffling feathers, Gabriel,” Nathalie told him.

He waved over one of the employees and handed him the correct garment. “Please prepare a dressing room for my associate, thank you.” 

“Ah, uh, yes, of course, sir,” the associate said. “Will this be all or would you like to continue shopping?” 

“It won’t be all,” Gabriel replied, “Thank you.” 

He moved onto the next set of items and grimaced. “I just don’t understand this season,” he whispered. “I passed off most of my collection to the senior designers. Were we unfashionable this year, Nathalie?” 

“Our brand was well received,” she reminded him. “I wrote you a report but you clearly didn’t read it.” She found herself glancing at an arrangement of Prada scarves. He caught her line of sight and raised his eyebrows. “You never wear scarfs,” he whispered. 

“I wasn’t going to wear any of them,” she replied quietly, shooting him a meaningful glance. “I had different ideas.”

He must’ve felt the whispers of arousal she was feeling, because his cheeks pinked slightly. “We are in public, Nathalie.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Don’t do that,” he hissed, glancing around. 

“Don’t take me shopping and spend thousands of dollars,” she replied. “I understand that you want to do something  _ nice,  _ but it’s one thing to have dalliances around the city, where non-industry people wouldn’t pay attention. It’s another to be  _ here,  _ sir.” 

Gabriel sighed, but nodded. He waved the shop worker back over, and pulled out his wallet. He slipped the man a crisp bill. “Thank you for your hard work, but we must be leaving. There’s a fashion emergency.” 

Nathalie suppressed an eye roll as they walked out of the store. “Fashion emergency?” 

“Do you know how much I love the phrase ‘fashion emergency’, Nathalie?” He replied coolly, stepping forward and quickly hailing a cab. He gave the address of the hotel to the cab driver, and leaned back. “When are we meeting with the realtor?” 

“In three hours,” she replied, glancing out the window at the shops along the streets. “Enough time for us to get lunch, at least.”

“We can order room-service,” he offered.

“You have the subtlety of a fifteen-year-old boy,” she replied with a wry expression. 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie opened her eyes when Gabriel knocked on the door, but sinked further into the bubble bath as he entered. “I was just about to order food. Would you want something?” 

“I would,” she replied, leaning forward. “What’s on the menu?” 

“I already know what you want.” 

“Is there a caprese sandwich on the menu?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, taking the paper from Gabriel’s hand. 

“There is.” 

“Did you call ahead and make this happen?” Nathalie asked. “You’re surprisingly thoughtful.” 

Gabriel shrugged. “Are you hungry now or would you prefer to wait?” 

“I don’t mind either way,” she replied, shifting back into the water. “Though I have to get ready to meet the realtor.” 

“I can pick out--” 

“I can handle my outfit, Gabriel.” She sighed, glancing up at him, and watching him glance away. “You’re not subtle.”

He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. I know it isn’t--I mean, this is complicated, Nathalie,” Gabriel placed a hand on the counter, not stopping .”Obviously, I can pull away if that’s what you want--I’m great at shutting people out,” he added with a small pause for a chuckle that didn’t seem genuine. “I understand, if you think it’d be best to end this affair.” 

“You know that isn’t what I want,” she assured him. “You’re an empath. Furthermore, did you think I’d cut things off if you confessed?” 

Gabriel was silent at that. Nathalie glared at him. 

“You once said that if I wanted to be in a relationship, I’d be in one,” she went on. “You fail to realize that that was never the case. I  _ love  _ relationships. I love Adrien, and I love our friendship, Gabriel. But working for you doesn’t allow me the time to pursue any kind of meaningful relationship.”

Gabriel swallowed. “You don't think what we have now is meaningful?”

Nathalie sighed. “We might have different views on sex, in that case. I'm  _ happy  _ to have sex with you, Gabriel, but sex isn't enough for me to form something more. At most, it’s a tenuous friendship.”

“I know.”

“And yet, you have made this into more than what it is.”

He let out a breath, irritated and still flustered at the exact same time. “I know you have some affections for me, Nathalie. Don't be cold.”

She smiled at that. “I do enjoy our time together, but I don't want to jeopardize my career for a relationship with you, my boss. I don’t want to ruin our working relationship, either.”

“I would never hurt your prospects, Nathalie,” he told her, his tone affected. “I wouldn't be so tactless.”

“But no one could know, and if they did my reputation would crumble.” She pointed out, “I was accused of sleeping with you to get hired in the first place, you know.”

Gabriel shifted at that. “I didn't know. Did you report it?”

“I was twenty-two,” she murmured, glancing away. “I was just  _ thrilled  _ to have a job in the first place. I didn't want to ruffle feathers within my first week of working there. It was a bad call on my part.”

“Does that employee still work at the company?”

She narrowed her eyes. “No. You fired them, it was  _ very  _ unfortunate. I had nothing to do with it.”

Gabriel smiled at that. “We’re getting off topic.”

Nathalie sinked into the water. For a moment, she thought of that, and felt a bit hopeful. “I think it’d be worth a shot, if you wanted to try--I mean, I didn’t think you’d want a relationship after everything.”

He chuckled. “I suppose it is a surprise. Though, it isn’t unwelcome. I’m glad it’s you.” 

She glanced away, feeling cold as the water grew tepid. “What are you going to do when you succeed as Hawkmoth? Are you going to continue being Hawkmoth when things turn serious?” 

Gabriel took pause at that. “I don’t know, and I don’t think so..” 

Nathalie frowned. She bent down a bit to pull the plug in the bathtub, standing as the water drained. She turned away from him and quickly wrapped a towel around herself. “Then I suppose we don’t have to worry about any sort of relationship.”

“That’s it?” Gabriel asked. “It comes down to that?”

_ Of course it does, it always has.  _ She remembered the water rushing into the office, the moments that she thought would be her last on Earth. “I don’t like uncertainty. We need to order lunch and leave to meet the realtor.” 

“We can talk about this, Nathalie.” 

She let out an annoyed breath. He would talk the issue to death with her, which only revealed just how much he wanted the best of both worlds. “Are you going to stop being Hawkmoth?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Nathalie inhaled sharply. “Then there’s nothing to talk about, sir.” She stepped out of the bath, drying herself off. He moved out of her way. Of course, he couldn’t help but comment. “Pat your skin dry, Nathalie--rubbing will irritate--”

“Gabriel, please,” She interrupted him, trying not to betray just how irritated she was, even though he could feel it. “Just go order lunch.” 

 

XXX

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in terse professionalism.The meeting with the realtor had went extremely well, and Nathalie quickly submerged herself in paperwork and planning while Gabriel began to sketch ideas for the space, waiting for the contractor to arrive. 

It was only when they returned at the hotel, late in the evening that Gabriel let out a breath and spoke first as Nathalie took off her coat. “I can sleep on the couch.” 

“Don’t.” 

“You’ve been mad at me all afternoon,” he replied. “It was tiring.” Gabriel winced at her small flash of rage, “ _ What? _ ” 

Nathalie shook her head. “Don’t treat my emotions as some kind of burden.” 

“It wasn’t a burden,” Gabriel backtracked. “It was frustrating because we couldn’t talk about it.” 

“Because we  _ work  _ together, Gabriel. It was exactly what I said would happen.” Nathalie replied softly. “Why risk what we have right now?” She placed a hand on his arm, feeling him relax a bit under her touch. “You don’t want to stop being Hawkmoth, and I don’t want to quit my job.”

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, but nodded. “I understand.” 

“Do you?” She asked. 

He glared at her. “Yes. I’m sure, Nathalie. I don’t want another repeat of today.” 

“Then we’re in agreement,” Nathalie replied with a forced smile. “Come to bed with me.” 

Gabriel took her offered hand letting her lead him into the hotel bedroom. She flicked off the lightswitch as she pass the doorway, allowing the light from the main room to filter in as she pulled off his suit jacket. 

“Did you call the pilot and get the flight details in order?” 

Nathalie didn’t stop undressing him as she answered. “I did. Our flight is at four AM.” 

“Good,” he replied, gently removing her hands from his chest as she unbuttoned his vest. She could faintly make out the pained look on his face. “It’d probably be best to turn in early, in that case.” 

“Sure,” she replied gently, trying to reassure him that it was okay to need space, “Whatever works for you, Gabriel.”

“Great,” Gabriel moved away from her and excusing himself to the en suite. 

Nathalie settled into bed, attempting to spare them both the awkwardness by falling asleep quickly. Still, she was wide awake when he returned. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, curling around her . “I’m not upset with you, I mean.” 

“I know,” she replied slowly. “I’m sorry, too. I wish...” 

Her voice trailed off as images flashed through her mind. Hopeless fantasies where they would meet in another life and hit it off. Of dating and movies and moving in with one another. Mainly, a world where they didn’t work together but somehow knew each other. Nathalie didn’t let herself dream like this often, but she was doing so more and more. 

“Nathalie?” 

“I wanted things to be different too,” she admitted. “I’m sorry, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been six years, this chapter took longer then I thought it would. I hope you all like it ! <3


	7. make it work

Nathalie shook out the tiny pills from the bottle, swallowing them quickly and shoving the medication back in her purse. She glanced over to Gabriel, who didn’t hide the fact that he was staring at her. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked quietly, not sure if she wanted the answer. 

Gabriel shook his head. “Do you really need the medication?” He asked. “I feel like you’re avoiding me.” 

Nathalie frowned, glancing down and wondering how much she wanted to say. “I don’t like flying. This isn’t about you.” 

“You’ve been on planes half a dozen times this year, Nathalie,” Gabriel said. “Are you afraid of a plane crash?” 

“No.” 

“Then what?” 

She sighed. “I am terrified of heights. It used to be manageable, but lately it’s been worse and worse.” 

Gabriel must’ve noticed the pained emotions she felt, and put a hand on her shoulder. “Nathalie,” he told her softly, “if you need time off to overcome your fears--be it therapy, or perhaps--” 

“It was the Bubbler,” Nathalie hissed. “I don’t need to unpack that with a therapist.” 

He stilled at that, going pale at her admission. Gabriel sat back slightly, his gaze still upon her. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t know.” 

“You didn’t feel my emotions at the time?” 

“It was different then,” he replied quietly. “It’s different now. I’d never let anything happen to you, Nathalie.” 

Nathalie nodded to that, though she didn’t quite believe him. She  _ wanted  _ to, of course, but she knew him. 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie stirred, once again, as the plane was landing. She realized that Gabriel’s head was rested against her. He had fallen asleep as well, which made sense. They were landing well into the evening. She twisted a bit, tapping his arm. 

“Gabriel.” 

“Shh, Nathalie, don’t interrupt,” he slurred, his eyes still closed. 

It was probably the first time she had ever woken up before him. Gabriel was an early riser while Nathalie stayed in bed until the last possible moment. However, he was still asleep. 

“What am I interrupting?” She asked gently.

“I’m designing, Nathalie. Go away,” he replied. “Don’t look.” 

“I won’t, sir.” 

He jolted awake, sitting up and gasping. Gabriel stared at her with a bewildered expression. “Were you talking to me?” 

“A little.” 

“What did I say?” 

“Not to interrupt you,” she murmured, brushing away a bit of drool on his chin. “Did you design anything good?”

His eyes widened. “My sketchbook, Nathalie.  _ Now. _ ” 

She grinned, and found his carry-on. Quickly, she handed him thee sketchbook, along with a pencil. It wasn’t long before he was jotting down notes, outlining silhouettes, and doing all he could to remember what he had dreamt of. 

Nathalie peeked and saw the silhouettes of lingerie. “Thinking about a collection, sir?” 

“About dressing you, actually,” he replied, shading lightly. “I’m determined to dress you in my intimates collection.” 

“I can just  _ order  _ some of your previously designed intimates,” she said, watching him continue to draw. “And I have some at home I can put on.” 

He shrugged. “When will the fabric be delivered to your team?”

“Two days, sir,” she replied. “And only the shop manager knows what exactly they're working on. The rest of the staff believes it’s a custom wedding dress.”

“Albeit, outdated.”

“Oh yes, I heard the stitchers were saying everything seemed terribly out of fashion,” she chuckled. “I had them construct a mock-up while they wait for the fabric. I told the shop manager to tell them that the wedding the dress is for is themed around the year the couple first met.”

Gabriel laughed at that.

 

XXX

 

Nathalie drove them back to the mansion, because she wanted to drive, and it was their driver’s day off. His hand quickly found the space on her thigh where her skirt stopped, and he was subtly riding up the hem as he spoke. 

At one point, halfway back, she had to turn to him. “Sir, you need to keep your hand to yourself.” 

He pulled away, though his eyes casted down to her, watching her awkwardly pull the hem back into place. “I want to pursue this relationship on a more romantic level,” he mentioned when she had finished. 

“I didn’t know pulling my skirt up during heavy traffic was your idea of romance, sir,” she replied, staring straight ahead at the road. “And we talked about this.” 

“The Hawkmoth thing never bothered you before.” 

“I wasn’t emotionally invested before, either,” she said. “I was, I mean. We both knew that. But it’s different now.” Nathalie let out a breath, and secretly wished he  _ would  _ stop. Wishes are dumb, though. 

He let out a sigh. “I know you’re really disappointed.” 

“You’re never going to stop,” she replied, her hands tightening on the steering wheel. “There’s so much I don’t hate--”

“‘Don’t hate’?” He asked her, his voice laced with humor and confusion as he interrupted her.

“--let me finish. There’s so much I don’t hate about you, and everytime I see this working out…” Nathalie trailed off, trying to find the right words. After a moment, she did. “I can’t be with you if you keep being Hawkmoth, Gabriel. If something were to happen to you, or me, or Adrien, that would be it for me. It terrifies me.” 

Gabriel leaned back, looking up. “I didn’t realize how much it bothered you.” 

“Yes you did,” she sighed. “It didn’t matter until now. It’s different, like I said.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, he nodded. “I can try.” 

“It’s not enough to try.” 

“It’s hard to let go,” he told her irritatedly. “I can scale back on the akumas, and see how this goes. Is that okay?” 

Nathalie turned to look at him. “That’s as much as a compromise as I think we’re going to get with each other. Do you have a time frame?” 

“Three months?” 

“One month,” she amended. “We’ve known each other for a long time. We won’t need three months to figure out if this is serious.”

Gabriel sighed,  “Deal.” 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie followed Gabriel into the mansion, because it was a weekday, and they still had work to do. Her eyes pressed into the t-shirt on his back. He never wore suits on flights. Occasionally, he would change if he knew there were reporters waiting for him--but that wasn’t the case today. Instead, she stared at the delicate curves of his figure, his muscles, feeling her appetite wet--

He suddenly turned to her in the middle of the foyer. Gabriel closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around her waist. His finger tapped her nose. “You know, Ms. Sancoeur, that we’re supposed to be getting back to work.” 

“I was thinking about work.” 

Gabriel chuckled at that, and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Good to know that working for me gets you this excited. I’m going to go-” 

Some kind of choking noises cut him off, and they pulled apart quickly, turning towards a very horrified Adrien, exciting the dining room carrying a small box. 

He was pale, flushed, and thoroughly flustered. “Um, I--” 

“Adrien,” Gabriel stepped in front of Nathalie, practically shielding her, “I can explain.” 

“No!” Adrien nearly yelled. “N-No! That’s fine! I’m okay. I’m  _ happy  _ for you guys! I wasjuststoppingbyforsomecoffeemugs and now i havethemandnowihavetogo! I’ll see youguyslater!” 

With that rambling, Adrien was quickly exiting through the side door of the dining room, intending to take a different exit so as not to cross paths with Nathalie and Gabriel directly. 

Gabriel stood still for an entire two minutes. After that, he ran a hand through his hair. Nathalie hardly ever saw him do that, unless he was exceptionally shooken up over something. “Well, that was, I mean, at least we don’t have to sit him down and tell him.” 

Nathalie shook her head. “You still have to talk to him.” 

“Why is this a ‘me’ problem, again?” 

“Adrien is  _ your _ son, Gabriel. And I love him, but he should hear about this from you first,” she told him, heading up the stairs. “I can talk to him later, after he’s had time to process.”

He huffed. “I swear you only pursued me  _ now  _ to avoid having to parent Adrien in his teenage years.” 

“One: didn’t pursue you. You pursued me,” she replied, heading into his bedroom and shedding her clothes, “Two: I absolutely parented Adrien in his teenaged years, more so than you.” 

“Fair enough.”

She felt his hands brush against her naked him. “Do not,” she said. “I am gross. I’m going to shower.  _ Alone _ .” 

He pulled away from her, and she felt his eyes on her as she headed into the bathroom. “I’ll catch up on emails, in the meantime. Do you want me to order any lunch?” 

“No, I can order lunch,” she replied, fiddling with the shower knobs. “I am your assistant.” 

“I don’t mind.” 

Nathalie sighed. She had never once imagined that he’d be the one attempting to take care of her, and dote on her. How did he expect her to work for him if he was more than willing--happy, even--to take on her workload as well?

Stepping into the shower, her thoughts turned to her job. She couldn’t exactly keep her job if things turned serious. Hell, they had already gone too far sleeping together. But getting romantically involved could be a recipe for disaster. 

Would he ask her not to find a new job? Nathalie had always faced the idea of retirement with some level of panic. She enjoyed doing something. 

Though, with Gabriel’s credit card, she could do whatever she liked. 

Still, she  _ enjoyed  _ working at the company. The thought of quitting and leaving the company (most likely in some form of scandal) burned a little bit.

Nathalie stepped out of the shower, drying herself off and pressing the towel against her scalp, trying to dry her hair as quickly as possible. She didn’t have any of her styling tools with her, because they were still in her luggage. 

Leaving the bathroom, she was still playing with damp strands of hair. Gabriel was at his desk, typing responses to emails. “There are some pictures that were leaked to the press of us in Saks.” 

That perked Nathalie up. She walked across the room, bending over his shoulder and looking at the pictures on his monitor. “You stood too close to me,” she murmured, smiling a bit. “These are nice, though.” 

“How did we not spot the camera?” He murmured, flipping to the next one. In it, they were grinning to each other, a shared moment that passed between them. “We should respond.” He moved to the next one, where Gabriel was obviously shocked and blushing at her, likely at their conversation over tying him up with Prada scarves. “This is a disaster.” 

Nathalie pulled away from him. “You’re panicking over nothing. As far anyone can tell, these are photos between two good friends.”

He switched over to his email. “Nothing yet from PR, thankfully. Did you get anything from HR?” 

She shrugged. “I wouldn’t know what to say.” 

“Please lie,” he told her. “This...I really would like us to be public, but we’re not ready for that. Not with the world and not with the country.”

Nathalie pressed her lips together, feeling the apprehension wash over her to the core. “I don’t want to ruin my career over something as ridiculous as lying.” 

Gabriel let out a breath. “In that case, I’ll do what I can to keep my employees off our backs, especially yours.” He shot her a look, feeling her suspicion at that decision. “We’ll just say that it’s friendship and nothing more.” 

“Very well. What did you want for lunch?” 

“I already ordered it.”

Nathalie stared at him. “You can’t keep doing that. That’s  _ my  _ job.” 

He smiled at her. “I can’t order my own lunch?” 

She sat on a chest, at the end of the bed. “I have ordered your lunches for  _ years _ , Gabriel. People will talk if they find out that you’re suddenly putting in orders at our regular places.” She ran her hands over her face. “You’re panicking over photos but not over interacting with the people we deal with on an everyday basis.” 

Gabriel stood, crossing the room to her. Smoothly, he took her hands. “Of course. You’re right. We’re navigating difficult waters.” He sat down next to her. “I wish you were as excited as me, but your caution is understandable. I’ve had more time to think this over, to want this, obviously.” 

“I am excited! Just...anxious. I have a lot to lose if this doesn’t work.” 

He kissed her cheek, his lips lingering against her skin as he smiled. “It’ll work.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long! Leave a comment and let me know what you think! Til next time ~~


	8. the threeway

Her hips rolled off of him, and she collapsed against his chest, kissing his cheek tiredly. Gabriel hummed, moving to get on top of her, kissing her neck and moving down her body. “I know you didn’t finish,” he told her. 

“Gabriel…it’s fine,” Nathalie told him, her head sinking back into the luxe pillows. “Are you really going to…?” 

“I just want to clean you up,” he replied innocently, licking up a trail of cum that was already dripping down her thigh. “You taste addictive.”

Nathalie sighed, closing her eyes and toying with her nipples, rolling them between her fingers. “You want something.” 

He hummed, his tongue flicking around her entrance, lips brushing against her clit. “It’s possible. Don’t worry about that.” 

She moaned as he continued to lick up the mess they had made together, until her hands were clutching the bedsheets, nearly crying out his name. Nathalie didn’t think he’d make her come a second time, but he was determined. He kissed her navel, glancing up at her with a lazy smile on his face. 

Once she calmed down, she sat up, and held his jaw in her hands, looking down at him. “What do you want?” 

He grinned at her. “Why do you think I want something? I can just be nice to you, Nathalie.” 

Groaning, Nathalie flopped back against the pillow. She truly enjoyed the moments after sex. The few minutes to an hour when they would open up, that is. Nathalie was always more honest with him, and Gabriel was infinitely more playful. “You are the worst liar.” 

Gabriel chucked, and moved to lie down next to her, resting on his side and facing her. “I made reservations for us at Epicure for tomorrow evening,” he murmured. 

Her body froze at that information. That was intensely romantic, and thoughtful. Well, not  _ thoughtful,  _ but she was a bit turned on that he was making his own reservations. Why was she turned on by that? She glanced over to him, asking him in a small voice, “You did?” 

“It’s not even the best part.” 

Nathalie rolled her eyes.  _ Of course it wasn’t.  _ Gabriel pulled her out of romantic moments like a dentist pulled out teeth. “What’s the best part?” 

“I didn’t buy you a dress, or shoes,” he admitted to her. “I didn’t schedule any kind of appointment to have you preened. I’m just going to pick you up as you are.” 

She felt like her heart would genuinely melt a bit. The trip to Saks must have had an effect on him after all. “I don’t mind when you do that, Gabriel,” Nathalie told him softly. “If it makes you happy, I can deal with it.”

He let out a breath, turning and lying on his back. “I know I’m a control freak,” he told her, his tone purely matter-of-fact. “I know it probably drives you crazy. I can feel it.” 

Nathalie frowned, “I just worry that if we keep pursuing this you’ll have expectations for me that I can’t meet. Like one day you’ll ask me to go blonde or lose twenty kilos or dress differently.” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “I like you as you are. I don’t want you to change, Nathalie,” he told her firmly. “I’m stressed that you’ll see my heavy-handedness as a lack of trust in you, or a desire to control you. That isn’t what I want.” 

“I...I know.” 

“Promise?” He asked her, his hand absentmindedly going to hold hers. She had never seemed him a habit like this one before. 

“Yes,” she said, squeezing his hand back.”I’m happy, I guess, that you like me for  _ me,  _ and not for what you think I should or, I suppose, could be. Thank you.”  

He looked relieved at that. “I’m afraid of the unexpected. It’s irrational. Just don’t hesitate to tell me if it’s all too much.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “I couldn’t fathom even attempting to change you.” He glanced over to her suddenly, feeling how she felt about that very statement. It wasn’t long before he was wrapping himself around here, not acknowledging what she was feeling but still trying to reassure her. 

Nathalie had been overwhelmed with relief. 

 

XXX

 

“Nathalie will not be answering any of your questions,” Gabriel told the head of the HR department, in full view of his most-trusted lawyer. Nathalie was by his side, her hands trembling a bit behind his back. 

“Gabriel,” his lawyer Jean, a balding man a few years older than Gabriel, cut into the conversation, “it’s worth noting that Mrs. Agreste has not been missing ten years, and has not been legally declared dead.” 

“And what does that have to do with your notion that there’s something going on between my assistant and I?” 

Jean shook his head. “Your prenuptial agreement with Mrs. Agreste is nullified in cases of infidelity. Furthermore, this is all a sexual harrassment suit waiting to happen, or your vice presidents throwing a coup.”

“Unless, Ms. Sancoeur you sign--”

“I won’t be signing anything,” Nathalie replied, irritated. 

“Right,” Gabriel added. “You two are taking time away from our schedules. I appreciate your diligence, of course, but kindly get out.” 

Tiffany squared her shoulders. “You’re putting your company’s liability in jeopardy, sir.” 

He shrugged. “I am not,” he told her. “And if I were, it is as you said,  _ my  _ company. That will be all from both of you. This conversation does not leave this room.”

When the pair left Nathalie let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She had never been so intensely scrutinized before. “You are swimming in chum, sir.” 

Gabriel smiled back at her. “Would that make you the shark?” 

“The shark would be the overall metaphor that is the consequences of our situation,” she ended up grumbling. “I’m  _ also _ treading in shark-infested waters.” 

“Oh good, I’d hate to be alone,” he told her coolly, playing with his sleeve. 

Nathalie stared at him for a few seconds.  _ Speaking of consequences.  _ “Have you spoken to Adrien?” 

Gabriel let out a breath. “I explained that things were very new for us, and that we never intended to hide this from him.” He glanced away, “He’s cautiously optimistic, from what I could sense. He wants us both to be happy, though.”

“Of course he does,” she told him. “Did you talk about Emilie?” 

He looked a bit pained. “No, but Adrien mentioned that it was good of me to move on. It’s all new, I suppose.” 

Nathalie placed her hand over his, giving him a gentle squeeze. “It’s not a bad ‘new’.” 

“I know.”

 

XXX   
  


Nathalie didn’t enjoy getting ready for this date at all. She hated the way she spent an hour picking out an acceptable outfit. It had to be something she wouldn’t wear to work. At least, she felt as though she couldn’t dress for a business meeting, or another day at the office. 

She didn’t have  _ date  _ clothes. For several minutes, Nathalie wished Gabriel had bought something for her to wear. 

_ This is only pre-date jitters,  _ Nathalie told herself, staring at her closet. She ultimately picked out a dress her mother had bought her “for work!” It was far too short, and too fussy to Nathalie’s liking. It was that sort of breezy fabric that she could run her fingers across all day, that betrayed every movement and rode up her legs as she walked. 

The neckline was even too low, so Nathalie settled on letting her hair down, brushing and hair spraying locks into submission. 

Gabriel texted her that he was there, and she headed downstairs like a lamb to the slaughterhouse. Everything about her was about to be picked apart. 

She hit the pavement and he kept his composure, coolly greeting her with a peck on the cheek. “You look nice,” he murmured.

“Yes, I know,” she replied in a slightly annoyed tone. “Thank you,” she finally added. 

“You don’t like your outfit?” 

“It’s different,” Nathalie said. “It’s not bad. Does this date include any late night shopping.” 

Gabriel glanced away, seemed to consider that before glancing back to her. “No, no, come on, we’re going to be late.” 

He opened the car door for her, and it wasn’t long before they were heading towards the restaurant. Nathalie saw the cameras first. 

“Are those for us?” She asked, peering at the small horde or reporters around the restaurant. “Who told them?” Nathalie turned to him. “You were supposed to use a fake name.” 

“I  _ did _ ,” he told her. “I’m not incapable.” 

Nathalie huffed, “That is not what I meant, Gabriel.” 

He shot her a wry look as he pulled the car up to the valet service. Nathalie stepped out first, and then Gabriel. He looked considerably different from his usual three-piece, red trouser look. Not wanting to upstage whatever Nathalie, Gabriel had opted for a two piece, cadet blue suit, a white dress shirt, and a red tie. 

Although Nathalie was unrecognizable without her red turtleneck, Gabriel’s hair and glasses gave them away. It wasn’t long before reporters flocked around them, asking them questions. Perhaps he sensed her discomfort, as Gabriel pressed through the press bubble as quickly as possible. 

  
Her hand found his in the lobby of the hotel, out of sight of the reporters. They had been here before, amongst the growing ivy, crystal chandeliers, and epic columns. Of course, the last time they were here they had been working. It was only now that she could appreciate the beauty of the place. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “I wouldn’t have brought you here had I known this would happen.” 

Nathalie looked up at him. “It’s the usual, Gabriel. I can handle reporters.” 

He glanced down at their held hands. “Yes, well, of course, when you’re on the job.” 

Nathalie shrugged. 

They found their way to the restaurant, the Bristol, and Gabriel approached the hostess. “Reservations for Raphael Michel, two,” he told the young woman. “And preferably out of sight.” 

The hostess stared at possibly the most recognizable resident of Paris. “Oh, yes, of course. Right this way, Mr. Michel,” she said, nodding. 

Gabriel led Nathalie through the restaurant, taking her hand again. Vaguely, she wondered if he enjoyed holding hands, or if he thought it juvenile or unseemly in public.

When they arrived to the secluded section of the restaurant, the celebrity of the hour was leaving. Jagged Stone nearly brushed past them before doing a double take, stopping the hostess, Gabriel, and Nathalie in his tracks. 

“Gabriel! Dude,” Jagged exclaimed, pulled the man into a hug. “What are you doing outside your house?” 

“Just out on the town,” he replied, escaping the hug as quickly as he could. “I take it you’re the reason for the reporters.” 

“Oh. Yes. Sorry about that.” Jagged’s eyes turned to her, “And who is this lovely lady with you? You must introduce me.” 

“Jagged,” Nathalie glared at him, though there were a certain playfulness in her voice, remnants of a fondness for him that she previously believed faded. “You know it’s me.” 

His eyes widened at her. “Nathalie! First of all, I’m very high, so forgive me, but you look so different. It’s really nice,” he beamed. Then, he glanced between Gabriel and Nathalie, and his look grew conspiratory. “OH. I see,” he chuckled. “The three of us clearly need to spend more time together.” 

“Jonathan--”

Jagged cut him off, “No no, I’ll leave you both to your date. Have a good evening, don’t stay out too late of course.” 

WIth that, he was gone. Gabriel made a show of apologizing to the hostess, who was indifferent to it all. When they sat down, he seemed uneased by it all. 

Nathalie laughed, “That was weird, right?” 

He glanced down at the menu. “Well, I suppose...I guess I assumed you already knew about Jagged and I.” 

“What? What happened between you two?”  Nathalie asked him, leaning forward. 

Gabriel cleared his throat, watching the hostess pour them glasses of water. He spoke when she was out of earshot, “Jonathan and I slept together a few times. Well before you and I began seeing each other, of course--”

“When?” She asked, interrupting him before realizing she had. “I’m sorry,  _ when  _ did you sleep with him?”

“Before the summer collaboration his brand did with Gabriel,” he replied quietly. “We carried on that...affair until it ended. It doesn’t matter to me now, of course, but it was nice.” 

Nathalie leaned back. “I’ll be damned,” she murmured in a shocked voice. 

His eyebrows pinched together. “Did you think I was straight?” 

“No, obviously not, who is?” She replied, shaking her head. “I also...slept with Jagged during the summer collaboration project, and a little bit afterwards.” 

Gabriel’s eyes seemed to pop out of his head. “Jagged, you big slut.” 

“I know,” Nathalie replied, grinning. “I can’t believe he was doing that to both of us. No wonder he was so amused when we were all in the same room.”

He glanced away, smiling to himself. “He would drunkenly suggest a threesome with you, actually. I had to put my foot down and remind him that our relationship was strictly professional. I should’ve known.” 

Nathalie laughed at that, glancing to the door that Jagged had left through. “It might be fun to take him up on his offer.” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Gabriel replied tenderly. “I finally have you on a date after ages of hoping for this to finally happen, and I’m not sure I want to share.” 

She rolled her eyes. “At least we have another thing in common: sleeping with a rockstar.”

“Yes, for certain.”

 

XXX

 

Nathalie’s hands found Gabriel’s waist. She had attempted to sneak up on him that morning, but he didn’t flinch, or jump. 

“I’m an empath, I sensed you coming,” he told her, flipping over an egg. “You don’t scare me.”

She kissed the back of his shoulder and hummed in response. Gabriel had graciously spent the night, though they had settled into bed with a movie on her laptop and glasses of wine in their hands, and fell asleep like the old people they were. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes,” he murmured. “It’s getting harder and harder to sleep without you, though,” Gabriel admitted. “I don’t want to rush moving in with you, of course.” 

“What makes you think I’d live in that mansion?” Nathalie asked.

He frowned. “I have real estate all around the city, Nat. We could live anywhere, including here.” Gabriel glanced around the apartment, his shoulders stiffening. “I don’t think I’d mind some place small,” he told her, not convincing her in the slightest. 

She sighed. “I’d live in the mansion if we moved in together.” Nathalie smiled as he visibly relaxed, and then, something irked her a bit. “You know, you don’t have to do things just because you think I want you to do them.” 

Gabriel frowned. “Nathalie, I mean it. I wouldn’t mind an apartment, or a townhouse, or whatever you prefer.” 

“I think we both know you’re lying,” Nathalie told him, inching forward. “You told me that I didn’t have to change for you, and I’m extending the same courtesy to you.” She took his hand. “I like you, even if you’re a shut-in with a mansion, Gabriel.” 

He relaxed at that, and then he leaned forward a bit, and brought her hand to her lips. “Thank you. I know I’m not one for apartments, I do like yours.” 

“Especially when there’s hot breakfast.” 

“Oh, definitely.” 


	9. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> straight up porn bonus chapter. Enjoy!

Pulling Jagged into their bedroom had been easier than Nathalie and Gabriel could've ever hoped. It was as though he had been waiting for them to work up the nerve to ask. Nathalie slipped a note to Jagged during a fashion show, and Gabriel confirmed the appointment with him after the event. Gabriel and Jagged couldn't be seen passing notes, after all. 

“This doesn't feel real,” he told them, glancing around Nathalie’s bedroom. “DId you miss me, Nat?” 

“Oh, for sure,” Nathalie replied, pulling him towards the bed. Nathalie pulled away his blazer, eyeing Gabriel as he sat on the edge of the bed. “You’re okay just watching?” 

Gabriel grinned, watching Jagged kiss his way across Nathalie’s breasts. “I’m sure I’ll join in. Though just watching you two might be enough for me.” 

Jagged eyed him as he unbuttoned Nathalie’s blouse. “I did not drive across town for you to not suck my dick, Gabriel.” He glanced back at Natalie. “You at least know that he’s  _ amazing  _ at giving head right, love?”

“Oh, yes,” she panted as Jagged kissed her nipples, sucking and biting her breasts. “Did you miss me?” 

“Oh, a little bit,” he admitted, playing with the hem of her trousers. “I wrote a song about you on my next album.” 

“Did you write a song about me?” Gabriel asked, leaning over.

“It’s possible,” Jagged replied, running his hand down Nathalie’s trousers, past her panties. He grinned when she let out a heated breath. “So, Nat, what do you want me to do to you?” 

“What do you want?” 

“I want you to beg, to be honest,” he replied, brushing a finger over her clit, grinning as she shuddered. “Maybe you can ask your boyfriend to join in on the teasing.” 

“That seems, aha, counterproductive to my own goals,” she stammered as he toyed with her. Her hands found his chest, and she looked up at Jagged, wanting to pull him down to kiss her but not cause him to stop. “Though, doesn’t he feel left out?” 

Gabriel chuckled, shifting over and pulling away his suit paints. He looked between the two of them. “This has been my fantasy ever since the restaurant, you know.” 

“You’re welcome, mate,” Jagged said, rolling his finger around Nathalie’s entrance, sending her spiraling. 

“Jagged,” she hissed. “Please.” 

“Oh, in a minute,” he replied, kissing her cheek. “You are so impatient. And  _ Gabriel  _ needs to make this an actual threesome.” 

She glared at him, but sank back into the sensations. She loved the way he touched her, his easy confidence hitting her as his fingers moved across her body. It wasn’t long before Gabriel was guiding her to stroke him with her hand, and they fell into an easy rhythm.

It wasn’t long before she turned over, moving to kiss Gabriel as she touched him. Jagged shifted with her, and they took off her pants at this point. She was completely undressed between the two of them, stroking Gabriel as Jagged continued to play with her: biting her shoulder, massaging her breasts, and playing with her clit. 

Well. There were several ways to get what she wanted. Nathalie settled with kissing Gabriel’s jawline, biting his ear and removing her hand from his dick. He moaned, feeling her palm drag up his stomach, scratching his chest as she kissed her way down. 

Meanwhile, Jagged kept having to adjust, as her knees moved back, her ass shot up, and he was in the perfect position to fuck her. Nathalie’s lips kissed the very tip of Gabriel’s dick, and she glanced up at him. “How are you doing?” 

“Oh, I’m fine,” he murmured back. “You’re quite the show-off.” 

“Maybe,” she murmured, licking his length. “Could you ask Jagged to fuck me? That’d be great.” 

“I--” 

Gabriel’s words were cut off as Nathalie began to suck on him, lavishing him in the way she knew he liked. His head tilted back, in perfect bliss. “Christ. Jagged, you have to come over more often.” 

“Definitely, mate,” he replied. 

In the background, she heard, Jagged unzipping and shimmying off his leather leggings. His fingers met her wet folds again, and she realized just how wet she was. How Gabriel and Jagged made her drip with pleasure and lust. 

“You ever done this before, Gabe?” 

“No, You?” 

“Never,” Jonathan answered, his dick lathering along her pussy, getting wetter and wetter by the moment. 

Nathalie moaned, continuing to suck Gabriel off as Jagged did this. She tried to adjust, and move, but Jagged held onto her hips. 

“For the record, Gabriel,” he told her boyfriend, “I’m cumming inside you and your mouth alone.” 

She heard her boyfriend chuckle as the rockstar entered her slowly, adjusting to the tightness. Nathalie whimpered, nearly stopping her motions on Gabriel for a few moments, until Jagged found his rhythm, thrusting at the pace he knew she liked. 

One of the things Nathalie knew about Jagged was that his arms were...long. She had known that when Gabriel first complained about it once. Even before Jagged has first had sex with her, Nathalie fantasized about he way he touched her while committing the act. His hand found her sex, her breasts, her everything. 

Absentmindedly, she knew he was kissing Gabriel a bit, too. Gabriel’s hands were playing with her hair, stuttering as he unraveled. Jagged Stone was kissing his hands easily, and when Gabriel leaned forward, she knew they were pressing their lips together, his beard scratching against his five o’clock shadow. 

This was enough to cause Nathalie’s orgasm to climb and climb. Gabriel’s hand was politely guiding her up and down his dick, his own movements become lost, erratic, and energized. It wasn’t long before he came, and she with him, pulling away from him and crying out Jagged’s name. 

Jagged pulled away from her, stroking himself absentmindedly. With a single finger he beckoned over a panting, spent Gabriel. “You still have to work for something, pretty boy,” he told him, effortlessly guiding Gabriel’s head down. “Tell me how Nathalie tastes,” he added, shooting a wry look over to her. 

She had moved away, coated in sweat and exhausted, and watched Gabriel. He pecked small kisses along Jagged’s hips, his thighs, and dick. Perhaps Jagged’s annoyance was obvious to the empath, because Gabriel was quick to begin suckng the tip, his hands massaging the rockstar’s legs as he did. “

“Gabriel…” he whispered, needy and lost. “You need to finish me off, love.” 

Nathalie heard him hum in agreement, and began to fuck Jagged wit his mouth. It was more than Nathalie expected really. Gabriel  _ was  _ amazing at oral, for any partner. Jagged tangled his fingers into Gabe’s hair, but that seemed to only encourage him, sucking harder and faster until Jagged’s body spasmed, finishing in Gabriel’s mouth easily. 

The rockstar collapsed next to Nathalie. She watched Gabriel clear his throat, and exit towards the bathroom. “He isn’t good with cum in his mouth, love. For future reference.” 

Nathalie sighed, letting Jagged curl against her. “I really did miss you, Jonathan.” 

“Good,” he said. He glanced up when Gabriel quickly returned wiping at his mouth. “I’m stealing Nathalie for cuddling,” he informed him. “Come over here and spoon me.” 

“Of course,” Gabriel said, settling behind Jagged with ease, “you’re the guest after all. I do want Nathalie back soon.” 

“I dunno, I think I might steal her away,” Jagged retorted, his voice gradually getting sleepier and sleepier. Eventually, he yawned, “you are awful at sharing.” 

“I was fine, tonight,” he protested back. “Go to bed.”

“Fine. Goodnight, Nat.” 

“Night.” 

“Night, Gabriel. Night, Jagged.” 

It wasn’t long before the three of them descended into a much needed nap. 


	10. the writer is a bit dRUNk

Nathalie appeared in Gabriel’s doorway. “You’re late.”

His head poked out from behind an antique folded wall divided. “I know. My apologies, I was merely checking over the last details of a gift.” 

“A gift?” She asked, tip-toeing into the room. “Who is it for?” 

“You are nosey,” he chided, coming out and meeting her halfway. Gabriel kissed her before she could protest. “It is for you, though.”

Nathalie tried to weave around him, though she looked back up at him with a grin. “Can I guess what it is?” 

He shrugged at that, holding her waist close to him, his touch entirely loving. “I won’t let you see, even if you’re right.” 

Thinking a moment, Nathalie sat on the edge of his bed. “I believe that you are gifting me lingerie, so it’s more of a gift to yourself.” 

Gabriel’s lips twitched. “Do you really think I would?” He sighed, irritated. “I would. Though I think I’d enjoy handing you my credit and just having you pick out things you liked--in terms of lingerie, I mean. It’d be a nice surprise. We should do that some time.” 

“I already have your credit card, you know, but I think your accountants would wonder about the purchases,” she joked, leaning back slightly.

He did smile then, looking at her with a soft expression. “I don’t mind what you wear, as you know, but by the time I made that choice I had already had plans drafted, an outfit constructed.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “There is a donor’s gala being held at the Lourve. I normally don’t go, but I was hoping to attend this year.” 

Nathalie pulled out her phone. “It’s this upcoming Saturday, isn’t it? That’s more than enough time to adjust your schedule, and--” 

A few fingers brushed over her phone, silencing her. She looked up at Gabriel, shot her a slightly crooked smile. “I wanted you to go with me, if you’d like. I don’t need you to make any arrangements for us.” 

“That’s...a very public event,” she said nervously, glancing down at his hands, which grasped her’s. “I feel like I wouldn’t belong there.” 

“Trust me, the feeling wouldn’t go away with millions of dollars and world renown,” he replied, glancing back towards the divider. “And I don’t think you’ll be recognized, honestly.” 

Nathalie chuckled. “What, are you going to ask me to have my hair down?” 

Gabriel eyed her again. “Again, I made the arrangements before I realized that I didn’t need to. Please just bear with me. I’ll owe you one.” 

“It’s not about owing anyone, Gabriel, we’re together,” Nathalie insisted. “And if it’s a fancy ball, I’d be happy to get preened over.”

“Oh, would you?” He asked, “I was considering cancelling several appointments, if that weren’t the case. I’d prefer if you spent the night Friday, and we can get through our tasks on Saturday before getting hair and makeup before the event.” 

Nathalie stared at him. “I can just rearrange our schedule and we could stay in bed all day.” 

“We could...we could.” The realization dawned on him. After all, he only answered to his assistant when he was off task. 

He took her hand, leading her back towards his bed, “Did you need to rearrange the schedule now or later?” 

She rolled her eyes, dryly commenting, “That would be such a turn off that the rearranging wouldn’t be worth it.” 

Gabriel chuckled, kissing space between her shoulders and neck. “Oh, would it be sexier to just avoid it all?” 

“Yes,” Nathalie mewled, leaning into his touch as she lied down under him. “Wait!” She exclaimed, pushing him off of her and standing up. 

He rolled over, a confused expression on his face. His eyes widened as she meticulously took apart her outfit, folding things delicately across a chair. “Maybe I wanted to undress you, Nathalie.” 

“I won’t have you wrinkling my outfit before the day even begins,” she retorted. “And I know you won’t feasibly take off work for the entire day.” 

“I could be persuaded,” he replied, rising and meeting her, kissing the back of her neck. “The company won’t miss me.” 

Nathalie closed her eyes, sinking into his touch a bit more. “I’ll be missed, though. It falls back on me if you’re missing.” 

Gabriel sighed. “You’ll be fine, Nathalie. Come back to bed,” he whispered.

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. There was something amazing about the way she felt completely naked around him, even if he was still fully clothed. Nathalie had never felt so relaxed. 

Falling on top of him, Nathalie made short work of his suit, pulling it away until she had to roll off of him. He peeled away remainder of his clothes, and settling in the space between her legs. “Should we savor this a bit more?” He asked quietly, brushing his finger across her thigh. Gabriel grinned as she shuddered under his touch. “Nathalie?” 

“I don’t mind either way,” she replied quietly. “I really don’t think you’ll spend all day in bed-Ahh,” she moaned as he touched a few fingers to her sex. 

“Wanna bet?” He asked, grinning as his fingers entered her, stroking her slowly. “I’m feeling up to it.” 

She leaned up, and twisted her wrist to grasp him, pulling an erection out of him, making him groan. “You know two can play at this game, right?” She asked, as they curled around each other. “Is that something you can do?” 

He chuckled. “You know I can’t,” he replied. “Maybe one of us should bow out and let the other have their fun.” 

Nathalie stilled at that, glancing over to him. “If you tie me up we’ll definitely have to say in bed all day.” 

“Will we?” He asked, pulling away and looking into her eyes. “Would you like that, Nathalie?” 

“I would,  _ sir. _ ” 

He shivered a bit, but climbed off the bed, finding his discarded tie. “I’m surprised we’ve never done this,” he murmured, rejoining her. “You’re sure?” 

Nathalie nodded. “I trust you.” Easily, she lifted her arms above her head, resting her wrists on the headboard. 

Gabriel climbed on top of her, tying her down slowly. He re-adjusted her, having her back against the headboard, her arms bent behind her head. 

Nathalie took the opportunity to run her tongue around his sternum, causing him to jump a bit. “Does that feel too tight?” He asked softly, nervously looking up at the binding. 

In all actuality, Nathalie could’ve easily slipped her wrists and hands out of the restraints. Still, she was turned on all the same, feeling heat between her thighs as she looked across at him. “It’s fine, Gabriel.” 

He nodded, hesitant as he brushed his hands down her arms. Gabriel’s thumb pressed into her lips, and she easily sucked, popping his finger into her mouth, laving him with her tongue. 

A pleased look crossed his face, and he murmured. “Do you want more?” 

She hummed in agreement, , and Gabriel straddled her, holding his cock in his hand, teasing himself against her lips. Licking the tip, she glanced up to Gabriel. Of course he flushed at that, glancing away and getting distracted with fantasies, the memories of them together. Nathalie wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking him and tasting the drops of precum that had begun. 

“Oh,” Gabriel leaned forward, his hand curling around the headboard. “You don’t do this enough,” he whispered, sinking into a small, thrusting rhythm, punctuated by hard breathes and moans. 

He played with her hair, stilling her as his hips moved. Gabriel was losing himself as his climax rose and his need for control kicked in. He pulled out of her, breathing harder. Nathalie’s chest rose and fell. “Gabriel…” his name fell off of her lips.

Gabriel kissed her forehead, pulling her back so that she was lying down on the bed her, her arms above her head. “You’re exquisite,” he told her. 

“I know, but also…” He voice trailed off. 

“Yes?” He asked wryly. 

“I want you,” she replied, glancing away. “I’m so turned on,” she added. 

He touched her, feeling how wet she was, and grinned. “Oh, Nathalie, you must be desperate.” 

She nodded, feeling her mind drift away into a deep state of content as he fondled her. She moaned, and quickly began to beg for him to fuck her. Nathalie felt her own orgarm climbing, and she tried to move her hips against her fingers, but he held her down. 

“Please, Gabriel, I want you to fuck me,” she murmured, her eyes half-lidded.

“Enough to promise to let us take the day off?” 

Nathalie pressed her head further into the pillowed, but nodded. “Yes,” she replied. 

When they were spent, satisfied, and sweaty, Gabriel laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around him. “Wonderful.” 

Nathalie easily loosened the tie around her wrists, and curled around him. “Yeah,” she breathed out. “Do you really want to stay in bed all day?” 

“You’re really stuck on that,” he commented, “But, yes. You’re more than welcome to fetch your tablet if that makes this easier.”

She softened, nodding and pulling away from him, she shimmied on a blouse and boxer shorts, lest the staff see her naked. Nathalie began to exit the room when Gabriel stopped her. 

“Nathalie, hold on,” Gabriel stood, and headed across the room. He opened up an armoire, and entered a combination to a safe. He pulled something small out of the box, and walked back over to her. He handed it to her easily. 

Nathalie looked at his personal credit card with a certain amount of confusion. She had used it before, for random personal deliveries, errands, and school shopping. In truth, she had a personal  _ debit  _ card of Gabriel’s--for things for Adrien, mostly, with a certain amount that she couldn’t possibly abuse. 

She stared at this limitless credit card. “I was joking, Gabriel.” 

He shrugged. “I take you buying lingerie very seriously.” Gabriel glanced away. “I’ve made sketches, of course, but I can’t feasibly dedicate the time to having them made. Besides, this way it would be a surprise for me.” 

“As opposed to one for me?” 

“Yes,” he said softly. “Is that alright?” 

Nathalie looked up at him, and it felt like everything would be alright standing next to him. “Yes, that’s good,” she replied, smiling. “I’m really going to surprise you.” 

“Oh, yes. I can’t wait to buy your groceries, by the way.” 

“You do come over and eat my food, Gabriel,” she replied, smiling up at him. 

What was this sudden feeling she felt for him now? 

 

XXX

 

It had to have been love, Nathalie decided, as she danced with Gabriel around the floor of the Louvre. Being there with him hadn’t felt as awkward as she thought it would be. If anything, he had been especially attentive towards her, taking care to make sure he was attentive to her throughout the night. 

He had introduced her as his  _ date,  _ and had not allowed for further conversation with reporters or other guests. Gabriel had offered her two glasses of wine, and invited her to the dance floor. 

“You’re good at this,” she told him, trying to keep up with his footwork. It was a slow waltz, but a waltz all the same. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. “It was part of my...refinement, growing up,” he finally said. “My parents insisted on my proper training.” 

She nodded at that, letting him twirl her. Her dress was stunning. It was an easy, red dress with a  modest neckline and low back. The hem stopped just below her toes, brushing against the bottom of the patent-leather heels he had bought her. Everything was perfect, aesthetically. Though, Nathalie wondered if he knew just how she felt about him. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, his fingers running tight circles around her back. 

“Can you sense that I’m worried?” She retorted, glancing up at him. “Do the powers fade?” 

“They haven’t faded,” Gabriel admitted. “I can still sense your emotions.” 

She nodded sharply. “Then you know?” 

Gabriel smiled at that. “I do,” he let out a small breath. “I was willing to let it slide until you admitted it to me.”

“And now what?” She asked him quietly, so they wouldn’t be over heard. “Have your feelings grown since we’ve last discussed them?” 

His smile dropped for a few moments. “I love you too,” he admitted. “You can’t have been oblivious to that.” 

“No,” she replied. “No, of course not. I...I didn’t realize I loved you until you gave me your credit card. Is that weird?” 

Gabriel shrugged at that. “We admitted that we trusted each other. It wasn’t too strange.” He pulled her closer as the dance transitioned into another song. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me too.” 


	11. better off

Her eyes fell to the paperwork she was signing. The lawyer she hired had approved it all, as inevitably, Gabriel seemed intent on not screwing her over. It was a wonderful severance package, including a voiding of the non-compete clause she had signed a few years into her employment. 

She knew Gabriel didn’t want her to work at all, he seemed content to have her move in and be a homebody with him. Nathalie was...definitely not ready for that, simply because she didn’t have enough hobbies to occupy her unemployed life.

Sure, she was getting ‘fired’, but everyone in the room knew what was happening. 

“Thank you,” she murmured to the HR manager as she signed the documents. “For everything, honestly.” 

“It’s not a problem,” Tiffany answered, albeit coldly. It was clear that Jean and her were more than happy about her departure. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “It’s done, then?” 

“Yes,” Nathalie replied, sliding the paperwork over to him to sign. “Good luck finding a replacement.” 

He smirked. “I’m sure someone suitable will pop up,” he assured her. 

Nathalie and Gabriel stepped into her apartment. He was carrying the two boxes of things she had accrued while working at his company for a decade or so. Setting the boxes down on the counter, Gabriel looked at her. “I can’t be gone long,” he murmured, kissing her forehead. “There are several interviews already scheduled with a few of the interns and--” 

“I won’t take up your time,” she replied, looking away. “We’ll have to just work harder to see each other, won’t we?” 

“If you moved in, it would not be a problem,” he told her quietly. “Please?” 

“My lease is up in a few months,” she told him, “I think it’d be appropriate of us, now that we’re not working together, to focus on being in a  _ normal  _ relationship.” 

Gabriel nodded, though he clearly did not agree. “I have to go back, see you for dinner?” 

“Dinner,” she agreed, kissing him briefly before kicking him out of her apartment. 

 

XXX

 

She was leaving a prospective interview several weeks later when a scream down the sidewalk caught her attention. Nathalie stared down the street, into the eyes of a bee-like akuma, barrelling in her direction. A tidal wave of honey washed into her. 

Nathalie did her best to jump out of the way, heading down an alley. Her back pressed against a brick wall, breathing hard. It wasn’t long before she was up to her knees in honey, unable to move. The akuma seemed on the hunt for worker bees. 

The honey kept rising, up to her thighs, threatening to overtake her. 

She reached into her jacket, about to call Gabriel when Hawkmoth appeared in front of her. 

“I can explain,” he told her, taking her and disappearing. 

Nathalie glared at him, trying to get her breathing under control. The honey had risen to her shoulders, easily making her feel like a sticky mess. Her heart could not stop pounding. She closed her eyes and only saw water, flooding in from every side. Nathalie shook that off. She had to focus. 

“Nathalie?” He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

She slapped him away. “What the hell?” 

His transformation disappeared, and Gabriel looked around the foyer. “I just...I rarely come across someone with as much potential as that akuma, Nathalie, I had too--”

“What? Drown me?  _ Again _ ?” Nathalie yelled at him. “You  _ said  _ you would give it up. I let you _fire_ me, Gabriel. This isn't what I agreed to!” 

He placed his hands behind his back. “You had to have been there, Nathalie. I have a legitimate chance of saving Emilie with this one.” 

She glared at him. “I’m going to borrow a change of clothes.” 

“Of course,” he told her, gesturing her up the stairs. “I had a few of the garments you’ve left behind laundered.” 

She followed him, boiling with rage that he no doubt felt. Gabriel was largely silent as he opened his bedroom door, leading her into the spare closet. She found a few of her shirts and a pair of trousers. 

Grabbing a few items, Nathalie brushed past him, making a straightaway for his bathroom. 

“Can we talk about this?” He asked her. “I don’t think letting this fester is good for you.”

“I’m going to shower first,” she said quietly. “Do whatever you want in the meantime, I guess.” 

When she stepped into the shower, Nathalie felt herself lose it. 

 

XXX

 

She entered his office, freshly washed, and in a spare change of clothes. Her phone had been repaired, so it was obvious that he hadn’t succeeded. 

He was sitting on the couches, his back to her as he sat, still as a statue. Nathalie her fingers through her hair. “I think this is it, Gabriel,” she told him quietly. “This is never going to work.”

Gabriel stood, turning to her. “You seem sure,” he spoke back, his voice slightly raw. He had to have been weeping. “Can I change your mind?” 

Nathalie shook her head, looking down. “I’m sorry that I said that I didn’t want to change you.” 

“I’m  _ happy  _ to change, Nathalie,” he raised his voice slightly. “I’m--I can stop.” 

She looked up at him. “You said that before. We gave it a month. I thought you were done for good.” 

Gabriel looked at her intently, his eyes falling her hands. “If that’s how you feel,” he said numbly. “I won’t fight you on it.” 

“No need for me to hate you more than I already do.” 

“Not to be a jackass, but I know you don’t mean that,” he told her, heading towards the door. “Let me walk you out.” 

“What are you going to do now?” She asked him. 

Gabriel grabbed his jacket on a nearby hook, and found his keyring. Perhaps he was just stalling, getting her key off. “I suppose continuing to be Hawkmoth. I’ve never failed at anything in my life.”

_ Besides us,  _ she thought, her feelings no doubt betraying her as he looked up at her, a bit shocked. 

“This...this is not a failure,” he told her quietly, his smile pained. “This just a basic incompatibility. It would be like if I were an alcoholic, but instead-” 

“Please, stop,” she interrupted him, looking up. “Just give me the brooch.” 

He stilled. 

“Give it to me,” she kept talking before she could stop herself. Her hand raked through her hair as she continued, losing herself, “and I’ll give it to Ladybug, or whoever is supposed to have it. We don’t have to do this.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay,” Gabriel told her. “We can--”

“I can’t,” her voice cracked. “You know I can’t. I couldn’t from the beginning and you said things would be different.” 

“I know,” he reached out, but winced when she moved away. “I didn’t mean for you to get involved.” 

Nathalie looked up at him, unable to conceal the tears now. “You wanted more, remember?” 

“I’m too ambitious for my own good,” he admitted, opening the door and following her out into the atelier. “I know I’ve messed this up, Nathalie.” 

“Good, not that it matters,” she sniffed. “I don’t want to hear from you, Gabriel. I just...I can’t see you as him, not ever again.” 

“Of course,” he replied, opening the door for her. “I’ll have George drop off your things and pick up mine, if that’s alright. He’ll be in touch.” 

“That works,” Nathalie said sharply, standing in the open doorway. She looked back at him, wondering if she should ask him again for the brooch, but knowing better than to even try. Instead, she smiled a bit, “Take care of yourself, Gabriel.” 

“I will,” he replied. 

Nathalie nodded, and turned, heading down the steps, as quickly as she could with her dignity. Gabriel closed the door once she hit the bottom of the steps, and she heard the gate click open. 

  
  



	12. new job, new man

Nathalie’s eyes flicked over to her new assistant. “Thank you for coming early, Henri,” she commented. “You’re free to leave early this afternoon, if you don’t want the overtime,” Nathalie told him, opening one of the drawers on her desk. 

“It’s your first day, Ms. Sancoeur, I don’t mind,” he told her with an easy smile. “And it’s mine, too.” 

She chuckled. “Have been an assistant before?” 

“No,” he glanced down. “I was an intern until a few weeks ago.” 

Nathalie nodded. “That’s how I got into it, don’t worry too much.” She let out a breath. “You might as well grab your laptop, we’re going to be doing a lot of orientation work, calendar syncing, and discussion about our respective roles at this company.” 

Henri gave her a thumbs up, “I can do that, Ms. Sancoeur--” 

“Nathalie.” The door to her office opened and Nathalie felt a chill walk up her spine as Vivian Therose walked into the room. “I didn’t know Blake hired you.” 

She stiffened, standing. “She was impressed by my ideas for operations around here. It’s wonderful to see you again, Ms. Therose.” 

“It’s troublesome to see you as a vice president, I must admit,” she replied, her eyes sliding over ot Henri. “You better train your assistant well before you quit.” 

Nathalie’s eyebrows quirked. “Before I quit?” 

“When you become Mrs. Agreste, of course,” Vivian replied. “Surely my COO knew about you and Gabriel.” 

Nathalie glanced down, “As I explained on my second interview, Vivian, I am not seeing Mr. Agreste.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “Be sure that you meet with legal.” 

“I’ve already signed the appropriate documents. I can have Henri bring you the appropriate copies,” she told her. “In the meantime, I’m not interested in discussing my previous employer.” 

Vivian exhaled. “Of course. Let me know if you need anything.” 

When she left the room, Nathalie sat back down. “Print out a copy of my NDA and bring it over to Ms. Therose when you get the time to today.” 

“Sure,” he replied, glancing over to the boxes of paperwork and things they had left behind for them. He found a paper on top of the box. 

Nathalie saw the way he wanted to bring it up with her, and she swallowed, glancing back over to her computer to continue setting it up. She would not be discussing it with anyone. 

“Do you know Jagged Stone?” He asked suddenly, “I'm sorry,” he quickly added. “I'm a fan and I saw some pictures of you with him. I didn't recognize you then--”

Nathalie smiled at him, and his mouth slammed shut, and he glanced away. She felt a moment of guilt--why should she be as impersonal as Gabriel? “We're friends. I'll get you an autograph, if you'd like.”

Henri's eyes widened. “T-That'd be cool, Ms. Sancoeur.”

“Nathalie is fine, Henri.”

 

XXX

 

“I'm surprised you called,” he told her, entering her apartment. Jagged let in a baited breath. “D’yah need a hug, love?”

Nathalie looked up at him, and there was something about her soft expression that made her press her lips together and nod. He pulled her close and Nathalie pressed into him. Jagged was as warm as he had always been, and faintly smelt of cinnamon. 

“Sorry,” Nathalie murmured, pulling away and glancing at their feet. “It's been... lonely.”

“I bet,” he murmured, rubbing her arms.

“It wasn't like this before,” she bitterly went on, moving away and back towards the kitchen. “I was  _ fine  _ before he and I-”

“You still had 'im though, love,” he replied, following her into the kitchen. “You two worked together for a decade at least. Now it's a new job and Gabriel is out of the picture.”

Nathalie hugged herself, looking at the oven. “It's for the best. I made a baked ravioli.”

His hands brushed against her waist, and he kissed her shoulder. “You know that's my favorite, Nat.” Jagged let out a small sigh. “I really am sorry.”

“It's not your fault,” she told him. “How's wine sound?”

“Oh God, yes,” he groaned, his eyes on her as she moved to the wine rack in her cabinets. “So, what got you in the mood to call?” 

She let out a small breath. “My assistant at Therro...he looked like he wanted to ask about Gabriel, and then suddenly he couldn’t shut up about you.” Nathalie smiled. “I thought it could be like the old times again.”

“Oh, your assistant? That’s fancy. What are you doing?” 

“Operations,” she replied. “I’m a vice president.” 

“Cheers to that,” Jagged told her as she handed him a glass. “Better than fetching coffee all day.” 

Nathalie grinned, sipping her own wine “Have you talked to Gabriel?”

He shook his head. “I figured he could call me when he's ready. You?”

“Not since the break up. A lawyer sent me a fancy cease and desist so I don’t commit any slander against Gabriel or the company,” she looked away. “Not that I would. There’s nothing to tell.” 

 

XXX

 

Jonathan had pressed her to let him do the dishes once dinner was done, not content to leave her alone. Nathalie set to putting away the leftovers for her lunch tomorrow. Briefly, she remembered that her assistant  _ did  _ want an autograph, and turned to ask him for one when she caught his gaze. 

He flustered a bit, looking down at the dishes as he finished them. “Sorry,” he told her. “You’re devastating, love.” 

She chuckled, “What do you mean?” 

“Your looks, I mean,” he exhaled. “I think you look beautiful tonight, just ignore me.” 

Nathalie sucked in a breath. She thought she looked like a mess, but thought better than to mention it as she leaned against the fridge. “I couldn’t ignore you if I tried.” 

Jonathan licked his lips, finishing the dishes and drying off his hands. He joined her. “We could just watch a movie, Nathalie. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything.” 

She shook his head. “I want you, though,” her eyes flashed towards her bedroom. “Please?” 

“I would never reject you,” he whispered to her. “I just don’t want to be one of your regrets, Nathalie.” Jagged still followed her into the bedroom. 

“I'm not going to regret this,” she replied turning to him, the back of her legs pressed into the bed as she smiled at him. “Are you going to regret this?” 

He shook his head. In a fluid motion, his arm was around her waist and he was pushing her onto the bed, manipulating her hips as he kissed her. She let out a moan as he kissed her neck, feeling his beard scratch along her skin.

Nathalie somehow ended up on top of his, kissing his chest as he pulled out bobby pins. She looked up at him, her chin resting against him. “You know this is a lot easier with my hair up, you know.” 

“I like it down, love,” he told her. “I like pulling at it, you know.” 

She nodded, feeling the beginnings of arousal between her legs. “You were not nearly as rough with me last time, you know.” 

“Oh, I do remember,” he murmured, playing with several locks of her hair. “Were you disappointed?”  

“Not at all,” she replied, sitting up and grinding against his hardening dick. Absentmindedly, she began to unbutton her blouse, and she wondered if somewhere across the city, Gabriel could sense them doing what they were about to be doing. 

“Gorgeous, Nathalie,” he told her, sitting up and kissing her cheek. “Is this new?” 

“Uh, yeah,” she answered, kissing him back. 

He chuckled, his fingers brushing across the lace and making her shudder. “You must be making bank at the new job.” 

“I am,” she lied, kissing him in hopes of shutting him up. Nathalie couldn’t admit that she had bought the bra for Gabriel, in hopes that he’d compliment it before tearing it away and kissing her breasts. 

Still, it was just as satisfying when Jagged did it, biting at her nipples as she got her trousers off. He chuckled, moving to her side so he could remove his own pants. Nathalie reached down, stroking his dick along her palm. He moaned at that, and brushed his fingers along her clit, returning the favor.

He continued to kiss her as they touched each other, teasing and warming the other up as best as they could. Nathalie pulled away, tapping out of their heavy petting first. “Jagged.” 

“Nathalie,” he replied, moaning out her name. 

“I want you,” she murmured. “Please.”

He nodded darkly, getting on top of her. It wasn’t long before he was inside her, undulating his hips. “How’s that?” 

“G-Good,” she replied, looking up at him, feeling waves of pleasure roll through her. 

“You wanna try on top, love?” He panted, pulling out of her and lying down. Jonathan grinned as she got on top of him, happy to oblige. 

Nathalie rode him easily, holding his hands against the bed as she did this. She kissed his forehead, fucking him silly. 

He turned her back over, impatient and pumped into her until they were both moaning with pleasure, finishing and collapsing against one another, sweaty and spent. “You’re amazing, Nathalie.” 

She nodded, moving away from him so they could properly cuddle. “You too.” 

Jonathan held her, even though she knew he hated it. He wasn’t a cuddler, and would often wait until it was acceptable for him to leave her apartment. However, for the moment she picked up a genuine want to be there for her. 

“You can stay the night, if you want,” she murmured, standing. “I’m going to take a shower, though.”

“Sure, love,” he said back to her. “I don’t mind. Can I join you for that shower, though?” 

Nathalie froze, looking at him. 

He looked back at her, “Ah, you know what? I need to tell my assistant to feed Fang. I’ll go after you.”

She nodded, retreating into her ensuite and closing the door. Why had she panicked like that? Nathalie turned on the water, and her eyes caught Gabriel’s shampoo and conditioner bottles, his soap, and his salt scrub. 

She sighed, and glanced to the bathroom drawers, pulling one open and finding Gabriel’s straight razor and shaving kit. Nathalie had been ignoring it up until now, but she glanced to the door, wondering what Jonathan would think about it. 

Nathalie sighed, slipped on her bathroom, and grabbed Gabriel’s items. She opened the bedroom door and found Jonathan sitting on the bed, casually naked still. He looked up at her, and the objects in her hands. 

“Do you want a bunch of overpriced hair and skin products?” She asked him. “I don’t want them and Gabriel can afford replacements anyway.” 

Jagged looked at her. “I suppose I can take them and get rid of them, if you want,” he offered quietly. “I’m surprised you’re already parting with them.”

Nathalie nodded. “I need a clean break, Jonathan, that’s all.” 

“Mmm. Okay, love,” Jagged replied, standing and taking the bundle of things in her arms. “These will be out of your apartment by the time you finish showering, I promise.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Thank you.” 

“It’s no problem, Nathalie. Go shower.” He told her, smiling at her easily. “I’ll be right back.” 

  
  



	13. imagine a world like that

She was lying down on her couch, watching reruns when he called. Nathalie nearly threw her phone across the room as she stared at the caller ID. It was far too late in the evening for him to be calling. 

Despite her better judgement, she answered. 

“Gabriel--”

“Your doorman,” he interrupted her in a annoyed, slurred voice, “won’t let me in. Nathalie,  _ tell  _ him I need to speak to you.”

He was drunk. 

She let out a small breath. “You need to go home, before he calls the police.” 

“It’s not a home,” he whispered back, sounding completely different from how he was before. “It’s not good without you or Adrien there.” 

Nathalie pushed her eyebrows together, and put him on speaker. She started to text Adrien to pick his drunk father up from either her house or the local drunk tank when Hawkmoth appeared, snatching the phone from her hands. 

“Whatisthis?” He asked her, squinting at the phone for far too long. “You’re texting Adrien? My son? No, no...no. Nathalie, I want to talk to you.” 

She sat up, glaring at him. “Did anyone see you, just now?”

Hawkmoth scoffed, losing his transformation and flouncing over to the kitchen. “No, obviously not, Nathalie. I’m not completely hopeless without you, you know,” he added defensively, fetching a glass of water. 

She followed him, and began to spoke before he cut her off. 

“I’m  _ thriving,  _ for all it's worth _. _ ” 

Nathalie sighed, leaning against the counter. “What happened?”

“You ended things after I refused to change, I went to a bar I use to go to, and then came here,” he told her, taking a sip of water and spilling a decent amount onto his shirt. He looked down, frowning. “I'm also drunk.”

“I  _ know, _ ” she insisted. “Give me back my phone.”

“Are you going to call Adrien?”

“Yes, obviously you need to be collected,” she said, slightly amused by his look of absolute betrayal.

“You would use our own son against me,” he muttered. 

Nathalie ignored that comment, however true it was was. She stepped closer to him, close enough to touch him. “My phone. Now, Gabriel.”

He let out a breath, handing it to her. “Please do not call him,” he murmured. “He's been so concerned for me lately and it's been annoying.”

“Go home.”

“Not to that empty house,” he replied, looking down at her. “Can I sleep on your couch?”

Nathalie glared at him. Suddenly, he looked about two shades paler, and he rushed into her half bath, barely making it as he puked up whatever he drank that night. 

She let out a small breath, retreating into her bedroom and shutting the door. Nathalie called Adrien. 

“Hey,” he greeted her in a somewhat loud voice. He sounded as though he were surrounded by wind, and full or background noise. “How's it going?”

“It’s not going well, Adrien. Can you come over and pick up your father?” She asked, her voice slightly pained. 

“What? Is he okay?” Adrien asked her, and suddenly the wind stopped behind him, though there were distant noises still. 

“He's very drunk,” she told him, “he just... _ showed up. _ And he's puking his guts out and won't leave.”

Adrien hummed and muttered, “That explains it. Anyway,” he added furiously, “there's a really crazy akuma running around Paris right now. I can't come and I don't think he should go out.”

Nathalie rolled her eyes. Of course. Of. Fucking. Course. “Okay. He can stay here, I suppose.”

“Great! I'll call you next week for lunch, okay? I have to go.” He.assured her before abruptly hanging up. 

Nathalie pressed her ear against the door, hearing Gabriel shuffle about, softly scrubbing tile and murmuring something to Nooroo.

The kwami drifted through the door, looking a bit tired. “Did you still have Gabriel's toothbrush? And soap, I think. He needs to shower.”

Nathalie, who had thrown out everything, let out an annoyed huff. “He needs to go home,” she grumbled, heading into her bathroom and searching for a spare toothbrush. 

She looked in her cabinets and found extras of all of Gabriel's toiletries. Of course he would squirrel a few things away without her realizing. That man was insane. 

After handing things off to Nooroo, Nathalie undressed, ignoring the sounds of him showering. She could see it like the back of her hand, as he always rushed a nightly shower to get to bed sooner. The cool water dripping off his skin, his hands running across smooth muscles. The images nearly drove her mad. 

Nathalie had barely fallen asleep, and decided to pretend to stay that way, when he opened the door. She felt her mattress shift, but she felt him turn away from her. He did not touch her, and did not breathe a word. 

She wanted to tell him to go, but there was something comforting about this. Nathalie had fantasized about touching him again, but the idea of him touching her filled her with disgust. 

 

XXX

 

Of course. Of. Fucking. Course. Nathalie was startled awake the next morning and realized they were tangled against each other, curled up like things were perfectly fine. 

In her half sleep, she thrashed away, still revolted by the idea of him. Nathalie ended up falling off the bed, hitting the carpet in a heap of blankets and yelling out in the process. 

Gabriel woke up at that point, sitting up and looking at her the stripped bed, and himself. “I'm sorry,” he told her and the bundle of sheets she had bundled herself in, “I made an ass of myself.”

She glared at him. “Get out of my apartment.”

He nodded, getting out of bed and groaning a bit. “I don't remember where my clothes are.”

“That's convenient,” she commented dryly. 

“They might be in dryer.” 

“Great,” she replied, pointedly looking at Gabriel who nodded. 

When he returned to the bedroom, half dressed now, he told her, “I don’t remember much of last night. Obviously, I’m embarrassed, and I can understand how manipulative this is coming across, and--”

She glanced down. “I need to get ready for work, Gabriel,” Nathalie told him, looking up. “I don’t know why you would get blackout drunk, seeing as you barely drink in the first place, in the middle of the week. I’m fairly certain you akumatized someone as well.” 

“I--”

“If you want to go down some self-destructive path, by all means, do it,” she went on, not letting him get a word in, “but don’t drag me down with you. And don’t bring Adrien into it, for that matter.” 

He shot her an irritated look. “I wasn’t meaning too.” Gabriel gestured to the nightstand on the side where he slept. An eight-sided, wooden box was there. “I meant to give this to you as some big gesture, but I stopped at a bar to get a drink and calm my nerves and clearly, I did not do that.”

Her eyebrows shot up to the ceiling. “You really think I’d marry you? After everything?” 

Gabriel glared at her. “It’s not a wedding ring. And don’t flatter yourself. Obviously if I wanted to marry you, I would’ve convinced you by now.” 

Nathalie shot him a completely different look, and watched him fold instantly, losing his haughty bravado. He looked upset on his own behalf, now. She moved past him to the box. Taking it, she opened it and saw the brooch. The one he had used to terrorize everyone in Paris, including herself.

“A big gesture?” She asked, not turning back to him as she stared at the miraculous. Nathalie would have to find out if it was real later. 

Gabriel hesitated. “I don’t know what else to do,” he finally said as she turned to look back at him, taking the box and shoving it into her pajama pants pocket.

“To what end?”

“To…” he trailed off, looking down at her, “I want to be where you are,” he said. “I feel like since you’ve been gone I’ve been wandering. I know you’re doing really well with your new job, new partner, and this entire  _ life _ without me.” 

Nathalie frowned, “You wish you were there?” 

“To even be just friends would amazing, Nathalie, I miss you.” Gabriel stood stiffly, knowing better than to go near her. “I’m begging to let me be in your life, if you want me to be, in whatever capacity.” 

“You won’t get back the miraculous if I kick you out and never speak to you again, you know,” she warned him. “You’d have to kill me.” 

Gabriel shrugged. “Do what you want with it, honestly.” 

His phone beeped and he looked down. “This new assistant doesn’t know where I am,” he muttered, texting him back. “Can we continue this conversation later?” 

“Ah,” she glanced away, “I don’t know. Eventually, but possibly never.” 

“I understand,” he told her evenly. “Have a good day at Therro.” 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie was a tad late to work, which wasn’t ideal at all. Henri materialized next to her and hissed. “Ms. Therose has been looking for you all morning, Ms. Sancoeur.” 

She closed her eyes. Nathalie hadn’t even taken off her coat or stepped into her office. “Very well, where is she now?” 

“Your office,” he replied. “Sorry, I couldn’t--”

“Do not let anyone into my office, even if it is one of my bosses, Henri,” she told him, fishing through her purse and searching for her compact to make sure her makeup hadn’t been ruined in the bad weather. She pulled out a piece of cardstock. “Oh! I did see Mr. Stone a few weeks ago, here.” 

Henri took the paper, his eyes widening at the signature. “Oh my gosh, thank you!” 

“It’s no trouble,” she replied, finding her compact and checking her reflection. “Do be normal if you ever come across him here.” 

“Sure, Ms. Sancoeur.” 

Nathalie nodded, putting her mirror away and stepping into her office. 

“Nathalie,” Vivian was sitting on one of the couches in her office, “what is this Gabriel pop-up shop?” 

She nearly felt her stomach flip. “What? The one in New York?” 

“Yes, the bridalwear shop,” she replied, flipping through a magazine with a feature. “I thought you didn’t have any experience with bridal operations.” 

Nathalie sat down next to Vivian, looking at the photos, the accents of white, scarlet red, and black filling the decor and gown designs. “Mr. Agreste’s bridal designing tapered off after his wedding, and stopped completely for a long time. He managed bridal operations until the company grew the the need to create my position in the first place.” 

Vivian huffed. “But. You can arrange a pop-up, if we want one?” 

“I can,” she nodded, looking back at the pictures. “This was a side of a side project. We worked very slowly while I was there.” 

“It was just the two of you on the project?” 

Nathalie hesitated. “More people were involved, his designs were constructed and models were photographed. I wasn't needed after overseeing a few of the shop managers.”

Vivian pursed her lips. “His designs have gone viral. You've been brought up in multiple articles and I thought it'd be appropriate to warn you.”

Nathalie let out a breath. “That's frustrating, to say the least.” She glanced over to Vivian. “I have nothing to say to the press, and I'd prefer to keep it that way.”

 

XXX 

 

“I'm so sorry about Father, Nathalie,” Adrien told her as soon as he sat down in the secluded restaurant. “For a man who kept himself isolated for most of my life, I'm surprised he's suddenly  _ lonely. _ ”

Nathalie smiled, taking a sip of coffee. “I assume he's not used to not having me around.”

“Was he okay at your place?” Adrien asked. “He wasn't inappropriate?”

“He was fine,” Nathalie assured him with a wave of her hand. “We just...I broke things off over a very specific issue and he's doing everything he can to make it a non-issue.”

Adrien stilled at that. “Like...which one?” 

She glanced away, feeling a small chill travel up her spine. It had been a week since Gabriel had stumbled into her apartment. No akumas had attacked, and she had verified that the brooch and Nooroo were in her possession. “I really can’t say.” 

He looked down. “Yeah, I didn’t want to be around him when I figured out he was Hawkmoth, either.” 

Nathalie’s eyes nearly shot out of her skull as she stared, riveted at Adrien. “You  _ knew _ ?” 

“Yeah,” he replied, looking up innocently at her. “I guess it was obvious.” 

“When did you find out?” 

Adrien shrugged, “A bit before I started planning to move out. You?” 

She felt herself flood with guilt. Something on her face must’ve betrayed her, as Adrien went on. 

“From the beginning, like I thought,” he said stiffly. “I suspected you did. Nothing really gets by you.” 

Nathalie pressed her lips together. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“It’s complicated. Why didn’t you?” 

She shook her head. “I really thought he would stop on his own, I guess. Then we got together and I wanted him to stop,” Nathalie took a sip of water. “I think he was addicted to it.” 

Adrien shrugged. “Thankfully he’s seemed to stop for good.” 

Nathalie looked at him. “What?” 

“I just...I heard from Ladybug that her...they sensed that Hawkmoth had given it up?” Adrien fumbled over an explanation. “Like…I don’t think they have the brooch yet. They need to figure out...uh, well. I’m not sure.” He looked down.

Nathalie stared at him for a few more seconds. “Are you hiding something, Adrien?” 

He blanched, “I guess. Uh. Hmm.” Adrien looked away for a second. “You can’t tell Father.”

“I’m barely talking to him, Adrien. If we speak, I highly doubt it’ll be about you, no offense,” she quickly added, taking a sip of her tea. 

“I’m Chat Noir,” he told her in a hushed whisper. 

Nathalie nearly choked, slamming down her cup with a resounding bang. “You?”

“Me,” he said sheepishly. “I’m sorry it’s been so complicated.” 

“I wouldn’t have if it was you--I wouldn’t have let this happen.” Nathalie looked down at her hands. 

Adrien chuckled. “Becoming Chat was the best thing that ever happened to me, Nat. I’m not--I mean I was mad--but I’m not living there anymore, you know? It’s easier.” He let out a breath. “If you’re mad at him over the Hawkmoth thing...I guess that’s up to you. But if one of the  _ heroes  _ of Paris can manage to forgive him…” 

He trailed off, looking at her as she scowled. 

Adrien’s phone began to vibrate and he grinned. “I bet that’s Father asking me what I’m up to, since he knows we’re together and you’re having a small meltdown.” 

“I am  _ not- _ ” 

“Hey, Father. What’s up?” Adrien asked coolly, looking over to Nathalie with ease. “Oh, I’m just out with a friend. Can we talk later?...Oh, it’s no one you know, don’t worry about it. Bye!” 

Nathalie pursed her lips. 

“He’s been doing that for years,” he commented nonchalantly. “Does he do that to you?” 

She leaned back. “Sometimes.”

Looking up, he let out a breath. “I have to get back to class soon, but whatever you do, I support you, you know?” 

“I do, thank you, Adrien,” she told him. 

“And let me know if my father is being a jerk. I’ll come over if there isn’t an akuma and kick his butt.” 

“Don’t do that,” she murmured, standing as he collected his bag. “Have a good rest of work, Adrien.”

“You too, Nat. I’ll talk to you soon!” 

“You too,” she replied with a smile. 

 

XXX

 

When she called Gabriel later that afternoon, she had the shock of her life. 

“Gabriel Agreste’s office. June speaking,” a chipper voice greeted her. 

She glanced at the calendar. He was probably busy. Of course he’d have his calls rerouted. “Yes. This is Nathalie Sancoeur. Is he busy?” 

“Ah-haha, let me check,” the young women responded. “It’s been very hectic,” she commented idly. “I’m sure  _ you  _ know all about that.” 

“I do,” she replied. 

“Transferring you now.” 

She rolled her eyes, waiting while the soft music on hold began to play. 

“Nathalie?” His voice was nothing but surprise.

“Hello, Gabriel,” she replied, trying to sound as distant as possible. “What are your plans for this evening?” 

He let out a breath. “It’s different now that you don’t know my schedule. I can’t just  _ tell  _ an employee of my competitor, Nathalie.” 

“Your new assistant said that it’s been very busy. I can only assume that the bridal pop-up shop has gone over well,” she commented. “Can you move something around and come over?” 

“Oh, perhaps. Should I explain to June or should you?” 

“That depends,” she replied, “How long has she worked for you now?” 

“So far, she’s outlasted everyone but you,” he told her. “I’ll make something up. How does eight work?”

“It’s good, that’s great,” she managed to stammer out, looking down. “How is the pop-up?” 

“It’s good. You did an amazing job,” he replied quietly. “I never told you how great it was.” 

Nathalie smiled at that, resting her chin in her hands. “I thought the collection was very...inspired. There wasn’t a piece I disliked.”

Gabriel paused at that. “I had hoped so. You inspired me...not in the sense that...at the time I think I was just so excited. Regardless of where things go with us, I’m grateful for everything, if that makes sense.”

“Only if I get a cut of the profits, sir,” Nathalie replied with an easy chuckle, before realizing what she had said. 

There was a small silence between the two of them until Gabriel awkwardly spoke. 

“See you at eight, then?” 

“Sure, take care.” 

“You too.” 

Nathalie hung up, promptly swore, and went back to work. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Nathalie opened the door to her apartment, not giving him the chance to knock. He had entered her building the normal way, thank goodness. 

He looked at her, and down at the wine he brought, unsure of what to say. “I brought you wine,” Gabriel looked lamely at her. “Because I know you like it.” 

“Is drinking the best idea for you?” She asked, gesturing him inside and shutting the door and taking the wine. 

Gabriel smirked, a hesitant smile spreading across his teeth. “I’m full of bad ideas.”

She raised her eyebrows at him, following him into her apartment. The air shifted as they both sat down on her couch, and she briefly remembered the stupid moments they shared on the couch. Nathalie shook off that feeling. It was  _ just  _ a couch.

“Nathalie?” 

“Please stop talking,” she murmured, still trying to banish her thoughts of that stupid fucking sofa and those stupid fucking memories. Her mother had once kept a couch for thirty years over this kind of nonsense.

“Oh, okay,” Gabriel settled down a bit, letting out a breath.

Nathalie exhaled. “Okay. Sorry. I’m going to buy a new couch.” 

Gabriel stared at her, and they both knew she was lying, but he let it go. “I was thinking recently about the lack of disrespect I showed you and our relationship. Obviously, you didn’t deserve any of that on my part.” 

“I let you get away with it for a bit too long,” she replied. “I kept thinking you’d change, which is the stupidest thing a woman could hope for in a man.” 

Gabriel looked at her. “It’s not stupid, Nathalie. Being Hawkmoth was unreasonable. It’s easy to see that now that I’m no longer him, and we’re not together.” He looked down, his eyes on the coffee table. “I feel like I’ve been going through withdrawals since.” 

“What do you do to cope?” 

“I’ve been sewing in my craft room,” he replied. “There’s a particularly meticulous quilt I’ve been working on.” 

Nathalie pushed her eyebrows together, “Was the last one you made a baby blanket for Adrien?” 

His eyes lit up slightly. “Oh, yes, it was. Emilie handed me a pattern and a bunch of terrible quilting cotton and told me she was pregnant. I think she knew the prospect of parenthood would trigger my stress.” 

“I remember you making it,” she replied. “You called me up to iron seams open when I was still an intern, and then told me I was doing it wrong.” 

Gabriel smiled at that. “Well, you were.” 

“I cried, Gabriel,” she told him. “You were trying to weed out a potentially bad intern.” 

“I can’t really afford to weed them out nowadays.” He looked at her wryly. “You had a thick skin, thankfully. I do apologize for making you cry.”

Nathalie smirked. “Is your new assistant helping with the quilt?” 

“She can’t thread a needle,” he lamented, “and I think she’s stressed I’m going to fall in love with her. I only want to date you again to simply put her at ease, you see.” 

By the end, she knew he was teasing her. Nathalie leaned closer. “Have you ever had a healthy romantic relationship?” 

Gabriel looked at her. “I don’t know. I’ve always been incredibly rich and incredibly handsome, so who’s to say?” 

She stared at him. “Really, Gabriel?” 

He looked down. “I haven’t. Not before Emilie, at least. I’m not even sure about her, some days.” 

Nathalie frowned, not looking down. Did she want to be another in a long line of failed relationships with him? “What are you going to do with her now?” 

“She’s still in the basement, sleeping,” Gabriel replied. “She’d tell me to move on.” 

“You should talk to Adrien, then,” Nathalie told him, with an edge in her voice she didn’t expect. “At least let him know so he can move on too.” 

He nodded, though he looked at her for a second, and she panicked slightly. Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Not touching that with a ten-foot-pole,” he muttered. “I will try my best to bring it up with him this week. I imagine we’ll have a difficult time.” 

Gabriel let out a breath, glancing briefly at her. “Do you want to try this again? No villainy, no work relationship, no disrespect, this time around.” 

“Why not? Villainy on your side or mine, though?” She asked him. 

“I suppose both,” he replied. “Though I have fantasized about it, you being the villain.” 

Nathalie shorted, leaning back. “That’s  _ absurd. _ ” 

“I’m a simple man,” he shrugged. “It’s hot.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

 

_ Three Years Later _

Nathalie was flipping through a magazine when Gabriel’s arms curled around her, and he was kissing her hair. “What are you looking at?” 

“The editorials from your latest bridal collection,” she answered, not looking up. “You named a few dresses after me.” 

“Did I do that?” He asked, rounding the couch and sitting next to her with a puzzled expression on his face. “I don’t remember doing such a thing. Who gave these proofs to you?” 

“ _ The Nathalie,  _ among others. June left them on your desk for approval. I only stole them.” she pointed to a picture of a stunning bridal gown, and then the article near it, “Gabriel Agreste Opens Up About New Relationships and New Beginnings.”

He clicked his tongue. “I’m sure my marketing department came up with the names. Don’t worry about it too much.” 

“Does this have to do with our trip to Barcelona in a few weeks?” Nathalie asked, looking up at him as he stood, most likely getting back to work. It was noon, after all. He seemed to be attempting a hasty escape. “All of Paris will wonder if we’re engaged, you know.” 

He quirked his eyebrows, turning back to look at her with a sparkle in his eye. “Should we be?” A faint smile tugged at his lips.

“This is the worst engagement I’ve ever heard of,” she told him, burying her face in her hand. “Not at all what I imagined.”

“The article isn’t meant to be published for another month,” he murmured, getting on a knee in front of her. “I was going to show you the dress, and propose, but I clearly can’t get anything past you. Even so, I’m a bit too impatient to wait, anyway.” 

“Is that what you’re telling yourself?” She asked, “I don’t mind waiting for whatever grand romantic gesture you’ve planned.”

“I can’t stand you not being my wife at this point,” he replied, grinning and pulling out a small ring box. “But I don’t mind speeding things along after a few years. Will you marry me, Nathalie?”

He opened the ring box, revealing a simple, yet elegant, diamond ring. Nathalie let out a soft gasp, and nodded. “Yes.

It wasn’t long before she was pulling him into his arms, casting the box aside and kissing him. Nathalie hoped ideally that he wouldn’t go back to work for the rest of the day, but it didn’t matter much to her. They had the rest of their lives to make up for it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !! <3


End file.
